


An unexpected adventure

by MECHANICAL_SHEIKAH (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Technology, Character Death, Curses, F/F, Ghosts, Graphic Description, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Mipha's Grace (Legend of Zelda), Original Character(s), Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Swearing, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MECHANICAL_SHEIKAH
Summary: We lostThe champions are dead, the princess is dead, the master sword was destroyed and hyrule has fallen.But not all was lost, people survived the Calamity and fled, they retreated to the islands off the coast and began anewAnd on one of those islands a young boy had a stupid idea
Relationships: Link & Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. \\(°¤°)/
> 
> This is my first fan_fic so I hope It came out alright,

We lost.

The champions are dead, the princess is dead, the sword that seals the darkness has been destroyed and hyrule has fallen.

But not all was lost, people survived the calamity and fled, they retreated to the islands off the coast of hyrule and began a new

The five races of hyrule spread themselves over four different islands, the hylians took the biggest of the islands called Eventide, the all female race called the Gerudo took the more desert like island and named it windfall because of the high winds that would cause small sandstorms along the beaches of the island. The rock like Gorons took a almost pure rock island scattered with hot-springs and geysers and named it outset due to its differences compared to the others. The bird like race know as the Rito took the more mountain like island and named it dragonroost because of the giant dragon statue at the peak. And finally there was the fish people named the Zora who occupied the ocean floor between the four islands.

But even though it seems like we recovered, in truth, no one did.

Everyone who survived was plagued by memories of that horrific day for the rest of their lives, memories of the squid like machines know as Guardians firing at the very people they were designed to protect, memories of the giant mechanical beasts know as divine beasts destroying the towns and villages they were meant to save, _MEMORIES_ of watching Ganon slaughter the five champions and princess Zelda in the centre of hyrule field where all could see.

The Zora had it the hardest, with their longer lifespans even after 100 years any Zora who witnessed the event were still in perfect health and therefore suffered far longer than any of the other races.

Speaking of which that is where this story begins, 100 years after the great Calamity.

Hey my names Joshua Shenka, great great grandson of the hylian champions little sister Aryl, I am currently 15 years of age and have made some stupid decisions over the years, but probably the dumbest was the one that almost got me killed, but to be honest, I wouldn’t be were I am now if not for my recklessness.

So that’s were I shall begin, just before the decision that both almost killed me at the age of 10!, and sparked the idea to prevent the Great Calamity from ever happening!.

So, shall we begin?.


	2. A FATAL DESITION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all that read this, chapter two is here.  
> Hope that you enjoy \\(^ ^)/

So before we get into all the action, I should probably tell you a bit about myself, so... let’s go.

I never quite fit in, at the age of 6 I was quite good at combat, everyone I knew was scared to face me when training, even without a weapon!, by the age of 9 I had mastered almost all forms of combat, my particular favourite was a whip-like weapon combat, I liked it so much that I started to carry a 3 meter length of chain with a grapple like tip with me every where I went.

Another thing that made me stand out was my speed, I personally never really thought about it much, but for others it was hard to ignore, some people would say that I could run as fast as a catering horse. the thing is... I knew I wasn’t that fast, I mean "yeah sure" I was fast, but not that fast.

The last thing that set me apart was that little concept called "Friends", the only hylian friend I had was named Ethan, he and I got along really well, same love of combat, same recklessness and we were the same age, that is... until he died to a severe injury and, the only other people that I considered friends were mostly Zora and they lived under the ocean.

But enough about that, it’s time to begin this story, the story of how a stupid 10 year old kid almost died and then 5 years later tried to save the world, so without further adue... let’s begin.

___

It was 11:15 p.m and I couldn’t get to sleep.  
I knew I was tired, I could tell from how heavy my eyelids felt, yet no matter how much I tried I couldn’t find the sweet embrace of sleep.

The reason was because I felt a little depressed, I had only recently turned 10 back in mid-summer, but that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that it had almost been 3 years ago that Ethan died.

That was the problem, I missed my friend.

I was remembering the times that we spent together, sparing with swords, racing down to the beach, pulling stupid pranks on people and just generally having a good time.

It was those times with the person I saw as a brother that we would forget about what had happened 100 years ago, and why we were trapped on this island.

But now that he’s gone it made me start to realize just how trapped I felt, I realized that I had a need to explore, to travel to different places, so not long after my friend passed away I decided to travel to the other races of hyrule’s domains, And that worked... for all of 2 years.

I quickly found that there wasn’t much to do at respected places, I had quickly mastered each races main form of combat, and each race had their limits to how much hylians could do there because of how different there were.

For the past year all l’ve had to do has been to learn the art of stealth from the village elder Impa,  
the last sheiken on Eventide island, I will admit it has been fun, learning how to run without making a sound, or how to climb up any surface with ease, and my favorite part is definitely the martial arts, increasing my agility and hand to hand combat skills.  
But even though I enjoyed it, it still felt like something was missing, like the world had more to offer, more to test myself on and put my skill set to the test.

Then I had an idea, I said that I wanted to explore and test my skills?  
Why not go where I can do both, go where no one has been for 100 years, go where there are monsters aplenty, go where no sane person would even think of Going! 

Go to the Calamity infested lands of Hyrule.

But there were several problems, why risk my life just because I’m board, how would I even get there, and also that it was stupid just to entertain the thought, yet here I am deciding whether or not to the dumbest, most stupid thing possible in this current day and age, my recklessness got the better of my judgment, so that’s what I’m doing tomorrow morning, I’m going to "borrow" an old fishing boat from the port and set sail for hyrule.

"Ya know what" I said to myself, "this is going to be rather fun”  
And with that I finally fell asleep.  
___

Before the crack of dawn the next morning I was already up and packing for my “trip” to hyrule.

I knew that it was a stupid idea to go there, but I wanted some adventure in my life, not be stuck on this island doing the same thing every day, no I wanted to be free, to explore the vast oceans and be the first hylian to step apon the Sandy beaches of hyrule in 100 years.

My plan was simple, as soon as the sun starts to rise I rush down to the docks and grab the smallest and fastest boat I can find, from there I will start the 10 hour trip from Eventide island to the ruins of Lurelin village. After I arrive in will spend at least an hour looking for some monsters to kill, and after that is done I will start my trek home, “see simple”

At exactly 4:15 a.m I started to head down to the port, I decided to take to the roofs to avoid any of the early risers, after 20 minutes of jumping from roof to roof and almost being see several times I finally made it to the docks, luckily none of the fishermen were awake yet so the docks were empty of any people which worked in my favor, it was a slow process to get the boat ready seeing as how I only got 3 hours sleep last night, but after a while I set sail off on my lethal adventure.

I was an hour into my voyage when someone noticed I was gone, but out of all the people to notice, it just so happened to be the last person I wanted to find out, and that was because I knew she would be able to catch up with ease, Gaddison of the Zora.  
___

“what are you doing out Here!?”

I was shaken from my nap by someone yelling at me, but that couldn’t be right? I was in the middle of the ocean on my way to the Calamity infested Hyrule, yet somehow someone was Here? 

“hello, Earth to Joshua, what are you doing out Here!?”

I sighed to myself, I knew who that voice belonged to, a certain female Zora with lavender scales.

“Hi Gaddison” I replied with a board tone, “how are You?”

“I’m fine” she replied in a serious tone, “but I asked you a question, What are you doing out Here!?”

I sat up from my napping position so I could see her. “what does it look like I’m doing, I’m sailing on a boat” I replied with a sarcastic tone  
“I can see that but why are you heading towards Hyrule?”

“I’m not going to Hyrule” I lied

“I can tell by the look in your eyes that your lying” she replied with an annoyed tone, “I know you to well to know when it is so”

“ok ok, you know me to well, yes I am going to Hyrule, but before you sat anything!” I said just as she was about to start asking more questions, “yes I know how dangerous it is and yes I know it’s a stupid idea, but I’m tired of sitting on my butt all day doing nothing that I don’t find easy, I need something to give me a challenge”

“ok I can understand that” she said with an almost sympathetic tone, “but why Hyrule and not somewhere like Termina?”

“because Termina is a 2 day trek by sea, and I only plan to stay at the beaches for an hour or 2, also there is the fact that I’m almost half way there already.” I replied with a humorous tone.

“ok” she replied, then with a determined look on her face she climbed up onto the small boat, grabbed my spare Soldiers spear and said, “then I shall be coming with you on this stupid adventure” she stated with a wild grin, showing her knife like teeth that all Zora have.

I sighed again as I leaned against the mast and said “as much as I would like the company, there is a slight problem”

“and what might that be?” she asked.

Grinning I replied “well from the looks of what you are wearing you should be on guard today”

“Oh crap I forgot!” she yelled as she jumped back into the water, “I’m sorry but I can mess my only chance to get into the royal guard”.

As she started to swim back home she stopped and turning to look at me she said, “just promise me won’t get yourself killed, I can’t bear to know that you died to the same thing that killed princess Mipha and link 100 years ago” she said with a sad tone to her voice.

“don’t worry, I didn’t plan on dyeing today” I said with a smile on my face.

Gaddison laughed then said “ yeah your definitely related to link, I’ll meet you with the rest of the brigade when you get back” she said, and with that she left back for home and I continued my trek to Hyrule.  
___

It was midday when the coast of Hyrule came into view, the view of Hyrule was both beautiful and horrific at the same time, I could see the mountains in the distance and coast as far as the eye could see, but the sky was blood red, swirling with purple clouds throwing pink lightning in all directions, as my boat arrived at the wreckage of Lurelin village I could see what was probably only the start of the type of destruction Ganon caused.

What use to be a humble fishing village was now a giant monster camp.

What I assume were what use to be the houses were now just charcoal skeletons of there former selves, the place was littered with the skeletal remains of animals and hylians, and monsters were everywhere, the disgusting pig like beasts that I assume were called Bokoblins were the inhabitants of this camp.

As I hid in a tree near the edge of the camp I managed to count 23 Bokoblins in total, “a little more than I wanted” I said to myself self, but I had come to far to flee, so I quietly unhooked my chain whip and jumped down from the tree.

“Hey pig Heads!” I yelled, and all at once every single Bokoblin in the camp came running at me, at first I thought that I had messed up big time, but as the first Bokoblin attacked I realized that these things were plain stupid, I was spinning my weapon at my side when it attacked so before it even got close, I swung the tip of my chain whip at it’s neck and cut through its wind pipe before it even had a chance, the second one to attack was probably dumber than the first as it came at me with a stick, after decapitating that one with my sword the rest of the camp had arrived, as the all circled around me to block any possible exit I noticed that some of them had were clad in pretty rusted armour and many of them had actual weapons.

“this was probably a bad idea, but definitely worth It!” I said, and just like that, that battle was on.  
____

A few minutes and a couple of minor cuts later the camp was empty of all monsters, I had decided to do the humane thing and burn the monster corpses so they wouldn’t just sit there rotting in the sun, but as I was getting ready to leave for home I heard a strange humming sound coming from this weird stone like object sitting in the sand just outside the camp, as I approached it is noticed that it look a bit like a squid, it had what looked like six tentacle like legs jutting out the sides of a cone like shaped body, when I got closers I spotted what look like a single eye in the centre of what I presumed to be the head of this weird stone carving, I noticed these strange patterns covering the bottom half of the body, then I did something that everyone knows you shouldn’t do to strange objects, I touched it.

As soon as I touched it the rock carving came to life, the markings on its body began to glow the same shade of red as the Calamity infected skies, it’s head jetted up from its body exposing churning gears as it turned it’s head to look at me, I stood there in fear as it stood on all six legs standing at over twice my height, then a thin red beam shone from its glowing eye pointing at the centre of my chest as a high pitched beeping came from its eye, as the beeping got faster it’s eye glowed brighter almost as if it was charging something, only then did I realized what it was doing, it was targeting me.

Just as it fired it’s weapon I jumped to the side, barely dodging the blue beam of energy that shot from its now recharging eye, as I look to where I was standing only seconds before I saw a burning crater of molten sand.

“Oh Shit!” I yelled as I jumped to my feet and ran, I ran for my boat so I could escape but as I look behind me I saw the mechanical monster chasing after me, I knew that it would easily be able to catch up so I tried to distract it by throwing one of my sheiken smoke bombs at it, It did nothing.

The mechanical monster ran right through the cloud of smoke as if it wasn’t there, I managed to make it to the boat just barely dodging a second blast from its eye and pushed off the shore into the water, as I opened the sail I looked back to the strange monster and saw that it was standing on the beach where my boat was only moments before, then I noticed that it’s targeting beam was still on and when I looked to where it was pointed I panicked, “Oh Fu!...”

I never finished the sentence before it fired, the next things I remember was my boat exploding and my body being thrown into the air, I remember the pain of being hit in my right shoulder by the blast, the pain of my flesh being burned off my bones, the pain of my right eye melting in its socket.  
The last thing I remember is hitting the water with enough force to break my back, then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think, please feel free to comment on this.  
> Next chapter, SLATED FOR UPGRADES, coming soon, till then have a good one, MECHANICAL out. ~(^ ^~)


	3. SLATED FOR UPGRADES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-day everybody sorry this took so long to get out, I was hoping to have it up earlier but during writing a problem occurred meaning I had to restart.

Purah was busy harvesting apples from her orchard on a little island just off the coast of hyrule when she saw something washed up on the beach, she a first thought it might be some driftwood, but as she went to the beach to check it out she noticed that the sand on the right side of the object was stained red, then she saw that the object had arms and legs.

“Oh Goddess” she said to herself as she ran to the body, when she got there the first thing that she noticed was that where the persons right arm should have been was instead a gaping hole in there upper right chest, then she looked at there face and gasped, the boy was missing his right eye and she could see part of his skull.

“Robbie!” Purah yelled, “come quick!”.

Robbie emerged from the Orchard and said, “This better not be one of your... Oh dear Goddess hylia!”.

apon noticing the body he ran over to help Purah lift the boy to get him to safety.

“he’s lost a lot of blood, it’s a miracle he’s still alive” Purah said in a panic, “once we get him inside go get Paya and tell what we found”.

“will do” Robbie replied, then his expression changed to one of horror.

“what’s wrong Robbie?” Purah asked, “you look as if you’ve seen a ghost”.

“I’ve seen these kind of wounds before” he said with ominous tone, “and I’d hoped to never have to see them again".

“What do you mean by seen those kind of wounds?” Purah asked.

“I’ll tell you later” he said, “right now we need to get this kid into the lab".

Once they got the boy inside and set him on an empty work bench Robbie went to fetch Paya, When Robbie left the room Purah decided to try and figure out what scared Robbie, after having a look over the boy she found that he look strangely familiar, the boy looked about 10 years old with a light tan and blonde hair, she figured that she would’ve been able to tell who he was if not for the fact that she could see inside his right eye socket, but it wasn’t until she looked closely at the size and shape of the hole where his right arm should have been that she figured out what scared Robbie, and the realization sent a shiver down her spine.

“These wounds were made by a Guardian” she whispered to herself, just then Robbie burst back into the room with Paya in tow.

“By the goddess ,what happened to him?” Paya asked as she hurried to try and tend to the wound.

“We don’t know exactly what caused the wounds but it looks like he was shot by a Guardian” Purah replied.

“A Guardian!” Paya yelled with fear as she tended to the wounds, “but why would anyone go to Hyrule”.

“Don’t ask me” Purah said back, “I’m just the girl who found him, speaking of which I get the strangest feeling that I’ve seen this kid before”.

“What do you mean by that?” asked Robbie.

“I mean he looks familiar” Purah replied.

“Well he does resemble the description of the kid your sister is training” Robbie said.

“Yeah I guess he does, guess we’ll have to wait till he heals to know for sure”.

“That’s if he heals" Paya cut in, “I’m honestly not sure he will survive at all, he’s already lost A lot of blood and is missing 4 ribs and right shoulder blade, those wounds won’t heal without help and that’s not to mention that I can see the right side of his skull”.

“Well what do you propose we do then?” asked Robbie.

“I don’t know" replied Paya, “I would say to get a Zora medic, but I doubt even Princess Mipha's healing magic could’ve healed this, I’m sorry but I don’t think there’s anything else we can do but let him die" she finished with a sad tone.

While Paya was talking to Robbie, Purah had been standing near the only window in the room thinking about how to help, then she had an idea.

“Robbie?” Purah asked, “would it be possible to apply the ancient technology you’ve been working on to the kid?”.

After a few moments of thinking , Robbie finally replied, “I guess it could work, but I’m not certain”.

“It might be our only option” Purah said back, “Paya, what do you think we should do?”.

“I think that it’s worth a shot" Paya replied, “because as I said earlier, he’s not going to heal without help".

“So Robbie” Purah said as she turned to face him, “will you help us save the kid?”.

“Ok I’ll do it" Robbie said, “but I’m going to need time to build everything, Paya do you think you can keep him alive for a couple of days?”.

“I’ll try my best” said Paya sounding a bit nervous.

“Ok then, Purah come help me get what I’ll need" Robbie said as he headed for the door, “let’s save this kids life".

**

Everything was dark.

Joshua was floating in a void of darkness, not a think to be seen or a sound to be heard.

He felt like he’d been in there for an eternity, constantly drifting in this empty void, the hole time he was there the only thing he felt was pain, the same pain of being shot by the mechanical monster, the pain of having his arm ripped from his body, the pain of having ribs vaporized in his chest, THE PAIN of his right eye melting in its socket, he thought that he would be stuck here for the rest of his days, stuck here till he finally passed from the world of the living, and for him that day couldn’t come sooner.

Then suddenly the pain vanished, instead the pain was replaced by a strange surge of power flowing through his body, as he was trying to figure out what happened he noticed a strange blue glow coming from his chest just opposite his heart.

“ ... “

A sound, but where did it come from.

“Robb... Pur...”

There it was again, but where is that voices source.

“Robbie, Purah, he’s waking up!”.

Just then his vision was blinded by a bright golden light, he raised his left arm to shield his eye from the light, after his eye adjusted to the light he realized that the golden light was the sun shining through a window, then he noticed his field of vision was surrounded by a blue hew.

As he was trying to figure out what happened the sound of hinges screeching caught his ears, when he looked in the direction of the sound he saw 3 people coming towards him, the first thing he noticed about them was that they all had pure white hair, the distinguishing feature of the sheikah people.

“Well your finally awake” said the older of the 2 women there, “Hi my name is Purah, and this is Robbie” she said gesturing to the relatively short man, “and that’s Paya" she finished pointing to the other woman standing off to the side, “can you tell us you name?”.

Joshua thought for a moment of if he should tell them his name, after a couple of seconds he decided that he might as well tell the truth.

“My name is Joshua” he said with a rasped voice.

“Sounds like his throat was damaged by the blast” Paya said, “but don’t worry, it should heal in time".

“Here, drink this" Purah said as she handed him what looked to be a healing elixir, as Joshua reached out to grab it he froze, but it wasn’t from fear, it was from pure shock, he was using his right arm, but that couldn’t be right his arm was burned from his body, then he realized that it wasn’t his real arm, the new arm was made out of metal, the colour was mostly deep grey with pale bronze patterns covering the armour, anywhere there wasn’t armour plates was a dark blue fabric covering the joints, as he looked further up his arm he noticed that it wasn’t just his arm that was replaced, most of his upper right chest was made of the same metal.

“IT WORKS!”.

The yelling shocked Joshua out of his thoughts just to see the man named Robbie doing a little dance on the spot, it was rather funny to watch.

“I can’t believe it actually works!” he yelled excitedly, “and here I thought Purah was just going crazy" that sentence got a scowl out of Purah.

“Might I remind you that you’ve tried to build a flight suit and almost died when testing it" Purah said, “I on the other hand have found a way to reverse ageing”.

“Yeah Yeah whatever” Robbie said, instantly loosing his enthusiasm, “I’m just proud that the synthetics are working is all".

“Well just remember it was my idea" Purah said back.  
As Purah and Robbie where arguing Paya came over and started talking with Joshua.

“Don’t worry about those 2” she said, “even though they don’t look it, they are actually best friends and have accomplished many feats in the field of research”.

“You bet we have" Purah said as she drew her attention back to Joshua, “so Joshua, or do you prefer Josh?”.

“Just call me Josh" he said.

“Great” Purah said, “so do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?”.

“Not at all, in fact I have some questions of my own” Josh replied.

“Ok then" she said, then she turned to Robbie, “would you and Paya mind leaving the room, just so we can talk in private?”.

To answer Purah’s question Robbie simply nodded before leading Paya out of the room, as soon as they left Purah turned back to Josh.

“Ok, so before I start asking questions is there anything you would like to ask me?” she asked.

“yes I do have one question” Josh said, “you wouldn’t happen to be related to a woman named Impa by any chance?”.

“Before I answer that you need to answer mine" she replied with a mischievous grin, “you wouldn’t happen to be Joshua Shenka would you?”.

As soon as she said his name Josh instantly knew who Purah was, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, though for you being Impa's older sister I must say that you’ve aged well for a 125 year old".

“You’ve got a fair bit of sass for a 10 year old” Purah said with a laugh, “though I guess that’s to be expected with the type of people you grew up with, anyway yes, I’m Impa’s older sister and I look as young as I do because of this" she said gesturing to a stone looking slate with the sheikah eye hooked to her waist, “this has a rune on it that can reverse ageing, I’m rather proud of making it if I do say so myself”.

“Hey quick question, how long have I been out? And also how did you do this?” He said gesturing to his new eye with his new arm.

“Well to answer your first question you’ve were out about 10 days" she said, “as for your second question, Robbie has been working on prototype prosthetics for quite a while now, but the hardest part of the operation was connecting your guardian eye to your brain”.

“Ok I guess that makes sense” he replied, “have you notified Impa’s that I’m alive yet?”.

“Not yet, to be honest we weren’t sure you were going to survive, but now that we know that you’ll be fine I can tell Impa and we can organise getting you back to Eventide”.

“No” josh said instantly changing the conversation from light hearted to serious.

“What do you mean by no" Purah asked, “don’t you want your friends and family to Know your alive?”.

“If I’ve been gone for over 10 days then it’s safe to assume that they all think I’m dead, and if I return then I doubt they will see me as the person they knew, I no longer resemble the person I was so they would only see me as a ghost in the shell of a person they once knew".

Purah was thinking about what he said, in a way he did make sense, it had been over 10 days since he left Eventide and during his time of recovery she had received a letter from Impa about if she had seen him, of course she hadn’t replied yet as she had to wait to see if he would survive, but it was implied in the letter that his friend thought he was dead and as he said he no longer resemble the person he was, fisically and probably mentally as well, after a bit of thinking she decided to acknowledge his request.

“you know those are some wise ass words coming from a 10 year old” she said with a smirk, “then again that’s what happens when you spend most of your life being raised by Impa, ok how about this, I will notify Impa you are alive but tell her that you’ve decided to stay here due to the accident, is that all right?”.

“Yeah that’s fine” he replied.

“Ok so it looks like you’ll be staying here from now on, I will say that it will be rather nice to have a fresh face on the island, but I will also say that once you’ve fully recovered you will have to earn your stay, by that I mean helping out around the lab and all that, you think you can do that?”.

“that seems fair, but only if you teach me about this ancient technology stuff, it sounds like fun to learn”.

“I’m sure we can do that" she replied with a smile, “as it is Robbie would get excited just hearing you ask that question”.

“So I guess it’s settled”.

“Yep, welcome to the family” she said with a smile on her face.

**

Josh sent the next 5 years living with Purah and Robbie, it was rather slow going at first with Josh having to adjust to living with a prosthetic arm that was to strong for his own good. During his time there he learnt a lot about the history of the sheikah people and some of there fighting styles, but out of everything he learnt his favourite was the ancient technology, Purah during this time would regularly send letters to Impa to keep her up to date with how Josh was going, Impa was always sure to say that she never expected a relative of Link’s to be a scientist.

Over the years Josh started to stray away from being warrior and instead became an inventor, though he did make sure to keep his skills up to scratch, after the first 2 years on his 13th birthday Purah decided it was time to give him some freedom to let his ideas run wild, so she gave him access to the ancient tech storage rooms they had under the lab, with his new found freedom to build whatever he wanted the next 3 years were spent with him blowing both Robbie and Purah’s minds with his inventions.

But at the end of the day one thing that he found a passion for was reading, he would spend every night reading until dawn before Continuing his projects, but one night something caught his eye while reading about the hero of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'd like to say sorry for the delay but hopefully I can have the next chapter up by next week, so stay tuned for chapter 3, A CRAZY IDEA, till then MECHANICAL OUT.


	4. A CRAZY IDEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back and with my biggest chapter yet, so sit back and enjoy.

Purah was on her way down to the mail port, it had been a few months since she sent Impa a letter and today was last chance she had before winter came, she had decided to send it early just so there would be time for Impa to reply because as soon as winter hit the ocean would become to rough for the Zora to safely transport the mail containers, when she got the port she grabbed one of the transport containers and put her letter inside along with a book that she had borrowed a while back, she made sure to blow into the special water whistle that hung from the railing to notify the postal Zora that the was mail to be delivered, as she was putting the seal on the container a sound caught her ear.

It was a faint hum coming from the orchard that slowly got louder and louder, as the noise approached she could make out the sound of the gravel path being disturbed and faint clicks, it wasn’t until just before it came into view that she knew what the sound was coming from.

Bursting from the trees was a giant wolf, at least that’s what you’d think if you didn’t know what it was, the being slowed as it entered onto the beach before it came to a stop at the foot of the port, the being wasn’t a wolf at all but actually Josh, as he climbed off his wolf inspired master cycle Purah started walking over.

“Well if it isn’t mister Inventor” she said with a smile, “you know that thing still scares the crap out of me, and also are you ever going to put that sheikah slate away, you carry it with you everywhere”.

Josh just smiled at Purah’s teasing as he climbed off the bike, it was true that he carried his custom sheikah slate with him a lot but that was due to the fact that it was an exact replica of his great uncles, runes and all, and there was the fact that it was linked to his prosthetics and therefore his brain, as for his master cycle he didn’t see what was scary about it, sure at night the glowing eyes that acted as the lights could be a bit unnerving but other than that it was fine, Josh had built his bike just over a year ago now and had named it the Midna cycle after the companion of the hero of twilight.

“Nice to see you to" he said as he grabbed his satchel off the side of the Midna cycle, after he got it over his shoulder he flexed his prosthetic hand and as soon as he did so the Midna cycle disappeared with a quick flash of ancient energy that was absorbed into his palm.

Purah just sighed to herself at his obvious showing off, “Well what can I help you with today?, I assume it has to be urgent for the fact you came out here".

“Not that urgent really” he replied, “Just had a letter to send to Impa asking if she could send over some red and black dye for my new tunic I’ve been making” the one thing he hated about his prosthetic was that the way it was designed means he can’t wear sleeves on that arm so he has to make his own shirts and tunics that have a sleeve on one side but not on the other.

“Hmm, strange request but I guess your a strange kid" she said with a grin, “luckily you got here just before I sealed the container so you can just add it with my delivery, then go wait by the trees till the Zora comes to pick this up".

He added his letter to the ones Purah was sending before quickly running over to the trees to hide, the reason for this was because he was recently notified by Impa that some of his old Zora friends had become part time postal Zora, as much as he hated it he still didn’t want his friends to know he was alive because as he’s told Purah before he is afraid they will see him as a stranger because of his new appearance.

After about half an hour the Zora finally arrived, she had a deep purple shade of scales and was wearing the Zora guards armour while carrying a spear on her back, Josh instantly recognised her and quickly hid behind a tree, he knew her because she was the child of one of the Bazz brigades members, Rivan's daughter Dunma.

After about a minute Josh heard Dunma dive back into the water and quickly looked back toward the pier to make sure she was gone, once he was sure she had left he emerged from the trees line and walked back over to Purah who had a slightly relieved look on her face.

“That was close" she said, “I thought she spotted you for a second but it turned out to be a wolf running through the trees”.

“Don’t worry, if any of my old friends thought they saw me they would have run at me like a fox after cuckoos” josh said with a grin.

“Are you ever going to tell them your alive, the only reason they became part time postal Zora was to try and find proof of your death while traveling between islands".

“Yeah, yeah I get it, don’t worry I will tell them, eventually”.

“You better tell them because as much as we like it, you can’t stay on this island forever, eventually you will have to go back and when you do your friends are going to need to know your alive beforehand”.

“Ok ok I get it, if you don’t want me here I can just leave".

“Now I never said that” she let out a bored sigh while pinching the bridge of her nose before continuing, “look all I’m trying to say is that you can’t hide forever, I understand why your wanting to but you need to realize that one way or another they will find out so it’s best you tell them sooner than later”.

Josh didn’t reply this time as he started thinking about what to do, he did realize he had to leave eventually but how could he just sail into the docks at Eventide when he was thought dead for five years, and there was also the problem of telling his old friends, even though most of his friends were Zora he did also have a close friend from the Gerudo and she wasn’t nearly as forgiving as the others, but his biggest worry was their reaction to his new appearance, he was no longer a 10 year old child with a love of weapons, NO now he was a 15 year old teen with a prosthetic arm/eye and a love for inventing, really the only thing that he still had in common with his younger self was his skill and reflex.

Purah was watching him as he thought and quickly decided to try shake him from his train of thought that was obviously not good for his confidence, “well I can only guess that considering your still here, you have something to ask me".

This instantly shook him from his thoughts as he remembered the true reason for his trip to the port, “yes actually there was" he said as he grabbed a book from his satchel, “I was doing some reading last night when I came apon something called the temple of time, now normally this wouldn’t catch my eye but after that the rest of the book is covered in notes and theories about it and I recognize it as your handwriting, so I just wanted to ask what this is all about?” He finished while handing the book to Purah.

Purah had a quick skim over some of the notes before closing the book and putting it in her own bag.

“Don’t worry about those, it was just stupid idea I had” she said sounding a little depressed, as they started walking back up to the lab were they lived along with Robbie and Paya she could feel his gaze bearing down on her, when she finally looked back at him she could see the curiosity plastered on his face accompanied by a pair of glowing blue eyes that felt like they could see right through you, in this case they were.

“I know you well enough to tell how you handle situations, but not once have you called one of your ideas stupid, sure you’ve called them crazy or nuts but never stupid, also I can see that your trying to hide something from me".

Purah sighed with a chuckle before saying, “ok well if you really want to know, I was trying not figure out time travel".

“wait” Josh cut in, “You mean as in traveling back in time?”.

“yes traveling back through time, I started looking into the idea about 7 years after the great Calamity but after years of research I came up empty handed, so eventually I gave up and put the idea to rest".

“Huh, never would have thought that someone was trying that, but I can see how you came up empty handed, in the legends it was always magical items that granted time travel to the hero”.

“That’s the main reason I left the idea be, I study ancient technology not magical items” she let out a depressed sigh before continuing, “Just don’t think to much about it ok, it’s probably best we leave it as what it originated from, an idea".

**

Josh couldn’t leave the idea be.

He was up late reading most of that week trying to find all the moments of time travel from the legends to see if there was something Purah missed, he went through every book they had recounting the previous hero’s to find even the slightest hint of the concept but every time it was the same, magical items.

After all the books failed to show results he had an idea that might, one thing he came to love about having sheikah technology linked to his brain was that he could now read the ancient Sheikah text as well as literally explore the vast archives of information hidden within the sheikah technology, this was something he had yet to tell Purah and Robbie.

As his body slept his mind was walking through the elegant library that was the archive hidden within his slate, thousands apon thousands of books lined giant oaken shelves that went as far as the eye could see, huge marble pillars held up a roof that was so high you couldn’t see it, glowing books filled with knowledge that spanned form before the kingdom of Hyrule even existed all the way to the present time, he found a strange sense of comfort walking in this vast library of knowledge.

He was walking through an area of the archive that dated back to the first hero, his hand gliding across the books until he landed on a strange one, he pulled out the book and looked at the cover that only had two words that translated to TIMESHIFT STONES, as soon as he read the cover he instantly jumped back to the real world, the info from the book plastered into the back of his head, he spent the rest of the night jotting down information about these timeshift stones until he came apon the information that Purah had been trying to find all those years ago, the timeshift stones were sheikah technology.

The next morning Purah and Robbie walked into the main lab only to find utter chaos, books were scattered across the room, old study papers are strewn on the desk on the left side of the room and to the right was Josh hunched over a bunch of notes and sketches, Purah slowly walked over to Josh who was deep in concentration on whatever it was he was doing, after she got close enough she peeked over his shoulder only to be met with a site she never thought she would see, the desk Josh was using was covered in theories and formulas regarding time travel, including information she didn’t even know existed along with a strange glowing rock, she quickly walked back over to where Robbie was standing before whispering to him.

“He’s working on my old time travel project, but somehow he’s gotten information on something that I didn’t even know existed, not to mention that he has what looks to be luminous stone as his main focus”.

“welp It’s official” Robbie said not even trying to whisper, “the kid’s loosing his mind, first a custom Divine Beast and now time travel, this kid Is absolutely nuts".

“You know I can hear you".

Robbie jumped from the sudden announcement, it just so happened that Josh had just finished with his study so he turned his attention to the two sheikah in the room.

“And I would just like to say that I have not gone crazy and that this is actually possible” he finished while moving to the side so Robbie and Purah could get a proper view of the study he’s been working on.

To their surprise he actually had valid evidence for the time travel idea, even though most of what was there was just discarded theories the rest was pure math and study for the concept.

“Where did you get all the missing information from?” Purah asked as she looked through his notes, “and more importantly why did you do it?”.

“well as for your first question, I got all the missing information from the sheikah slates archives” he said gesturing to the slate hooked to his belt, “and as for the why, I don’t really know why I did it, I think I just liked the idea".

“Wait" Purah said using her hands to make a stopping gesture, “did you say you got the information from the sheikah slate, as in you translated the sheikah text?”.

“Actually I can read sheikah text, and thanks to that I found the key to possible time travel, and all it requires is the temple of time and these" he said handing Purah one of his research notes.

Purah looked down at the notes she was given, they were about a type of stone the ancient Sheikah used for location based time travel and to the side of the notes was a sketch of what it looked like when refined, while she looked over his notes Robbie started scolding Josh as to why he didn’t tell them that he could now read ancient Sheikah text, after a couple of minutes Purah finally spoke up.

“Josh, could you give Robbie and I a minute to talk,” she asked.  
All Josh did to reply was give a quick look of confusion before nodding and leaving the room, as soon as the door closed Purah instantly turned to Robbie with the slightest hint of excitement in her eyes.

“Do you know what this means!” she said with enthusiasm, “we can finally use our plan to prevent the Calamity”.

This time it was Robbie being the sensible one, “Purah I know your exited but take a second to think, even if this is possible we can’t go, and also we don’t have any of that timeshift stone stuff”.

“Yes we do actually” she said handing Robbie the notes she had recently read, “Josh somehow determined that timeshift stone can be created by refining luminous stone under intense heat and pressure, I don’t know how he found this but so far he hasn’t been wrong”.

“Ok so we have the stone but there’s still a couple of factors that your missing, one is that we need to be able to shatter the stone to be transported, and two, we can’t go back in time, if we went then there would be two copies of us and that would cause mass confusion and we would probably be framed as Yiga spies”.

“Ok so that doesn’t mean we can’t send someone else”.

“And who exactly would that be?” Robbie asked.

“I don’t know, all we need is someone who wasn’t born yet and give them a way to shatter the stone, not to mention they need to be able to make it to the temple of time”.

“Wait why the temple of time and not just here?”.

“one of Josh’s notes pretty much say that the only place where it’s guaranteed to work is the temple, something about strong magic pinpoints and the temple having the biggest one in Hyrule”.

“Ok leaves us with who to send, how to get them to the temple and how they break the stone".

Both of them thought for a moment before saying how they thought was the best candidate for this quest, it just so happened that they both thought of the same person, “Josh!” they said at the same time.

“he is the perfect candidate for this" Purah said with excitement, “he wasn’t born yet so there’s none of the troubles of there being two of him".  
“He has the combat knowledge and skills to stand a chance in Hyrule” Robbie cut in with the same level of excitement, “and he also has the speed to outrun any monsters and guardians thanks to the Midna cycle”.

“and he has the strength to shatter the timeshift stones thanks to his prosthetic arm” Purah finished, “the only problem now is if he will go" the tone of the conversation instantly loosing it’s excitement.

Then there was a knock on the door before josh poked his head in, “did someone call my name?” He asked.

Purah cursed at herself for yelling his name just seconds before, “yeah sorry we just got excited about something” then she thought that this would be as good a time as any to tell him there plan, she had a quick look over to Robbie hoping that he would see what she meant, his only response was a nod, she took a quick breath to ready herself, “Josh would you mind having a quick talk with us?, there is something we’d like to ask you".

They sat Josh down and started talking to him about their plan, it took them a few minutes to explain everything from what the plan was about to why they couldn’t go, they finished with telling him that it was his choice and that he didn’t need to do this, the entire time Josh just sat there quietly taking in the information to process.

After they finished the three of them sat there in awkward silence, Purah had many thoughts running through her head, what did he think of the plan, did he think they were crazy for wanting to go, no that can’t be right he discovered time travel, then why is he not responding...

“I’ll do it".

Robbie and Purah reacted at the exact same moment with a “really!” the shear thought that he was willing to go was enough to get Purah jumping for joy.

“But on one condition”.

This made both Purah and Robbie stop there little celebration, what does he mean by condition.

“You two both need to start telling me anything else that could be important for this" he said before getting a small grin on his face, “But I was planning to either way”.

“What do you mean by planning to?” Purah ask with a hint of weariness in he voice.

“in truth, as soon as you mentioned how you started looking into time travel not long after the Calamity I knew what the intentions for it were, so I decided that I could finish what you started, that’s why I did extensive research on it".

His reply alone made Purah want to give this kid a hug, what type of person was willing to take the chance on an untested idea at the cost of their life, a Shenka that’s who.

“Ok good to know” purah said as she stood back up, “now that that’s sorted we should probably get lunch".

“Shouldn’t we be getting everything ready for the journey” Robbie said.

“For one of the smartest people on the island you sure don’t pay attention” Purah said with a chuckle, “we’re three days away from winter and that’s nowhere near enough time to get ready, so that gives us all winter to plan and prepare”.

“besides if I’m going to be going back to Hyrule this time I’m bringing weapons that can kill Guardians, and for that I’m going to need time to build them" Josh added.

Robbie just look to the floor in embarrassment for the fact he didn’t think of the time of year, quickly shoving the embarrassment aside he got to his feet and said, “Ok then that works in our favour then, now that that’s out of the way, who wants fried cuckoo’s for lunch".

And with that the plan was set, they had three months to prepare and for the three of them that would be plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did ya think, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought of it, you came find updates on the story over on my tumbler account under the username of, mechanical_sheikah and with that being said I once again hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to chapter 4. THE PRELUDE OF LIGHT. Mechanical Out.


	5. THE PRELUDE OF LIGHT

“Who’s that?”.

It was mid afternoon, There was a small boat heading for Kakariko island, aboard that boat were five individuals, three Zora by the names of, Gaddison, Rivian and Bazz, the young Gerudo chief Riju and the sheikah elder from Eventide Impa, the reasoning behind the five heading for Kakariko island was a mystery to four of them the only one knowing being Impa.

“Sorry what was that?” Gaddison yelled as she, Rivian and Bazz pushed the boat through the water.

“I said who is that" replied Riju as she held a spyglass in one hand and pointed towards the island docks with the other, “there’s someone at the docks that’s starring at us but they don’t appear to be Sheiken”.

“Bazz can you see what she’s talking about" asked Gaddison.

The tall Zora with black scales nodded before climbing onto the boat and grabbing the spyglass to look through, sure enough there was someone at the docks looking at them and as Riju said they didn’t appear to be Sheiken, the individual was wearing a dark red tunic with deep brown trousers and a black hood pulled up to hide there face, they also seemed to be wearing full armour on there right arm.

“Impa do you know who they are?” asked Bazz.

“I will let them introduce themselves for it is not my place to do so" the elder replied , if it were not for the large hat she wore on her head they would have seen the mischief that shone in her eyes.

Bazz didn’t like that reply, he already found it strange that Impa was having three people go to deliver one package, not to mention that she had Riju and herself go as well, he gave Riju the spyglass back then jumped back into the water to help push the boat.

“She’s hiding something from us” he said.

“Well I’ll say” said the slightly shorter black scaled Zora Rivian, “why send five people to deliver one package, and then she goes quiet as soon as Riju spot's the stranger, no something’s definitely up".

“I’m going to go get a look" said Gaddison as she started to pull herself up onto the boat, she asked Riju for the spyglass before looking through it to see the stranger, now that they were closer she spied a couple more details that Bazz missed, she could make out deep blond hair just barely pocking out of the hood and she noticed a strange tablet with the Sheikah eye on it hanging from there belt.

After another five minutes of sailing the group pulled into the docks, the stranger waiting on the very pier they arrived at, as they departed from the boat Riju noticed something strange about the man’s appearance, she could make out a faint blue glow coming from under his tunic just opposite his heart.

“Ok who are you?” Bazz asked instantly going into guard mode.  
The stranger simply looked up at him, they stood staring at each other until the man finally replied.

“That’s a rude way to greet the man who’s mail your delivering.

Gaddison almost jumped in her scales, that voice sounded strangely familiar, the only reason she couldn’t identify it being the faint hum coming from their arm as it moved which was rather distracting, Riju on the other hand had a thought as to who they might be just from the sound of their voice, but the person she thought of was highly unlikely, all this time Rivian just stood there next to Impa who had a grin on her face.

“I’m going to ask you this again" Bazz said in a serious tone, “who are you?”.

The stranger simply chuckled before pulling back his hood and saying, “what, don’t Recognize an old friend”.

Everyone except Impa was in pure shock, standing before them was their friend they thought was dead for the last five years, their old friend Josh Shenka.

Riju was the first to come to her senses running over to hug him, “by the Goddess we thought you were dead" she said through faint tears.

“Dear Hylia what happened to you?” said Gaddison as she walked over.

It was then that Riju noticed what Gaddison was referring to, his right eye was gone and in it’s steed was a new one made of what she thought was luminous stone at first but quick dropped that idea as the new eye had what she believed to be the pupil which would look in the same direction as his (now glowing) organic eye, then she looked down at his arm and sure enough what they thought was armour was actually a prosthetic limb, dark grey metal made up most of the arm, with light bronze forming patterns across the armour and deep blue fabric covering the joints, “sweet Farora what did happen to you?” she exclaimed.

“I’ll explain when we get to the lab" he said as he picked up his parcel and started walking through the village, gesturing for them to follow, on their way through the village they ran into Paya who was just exiting the general store with a basket of eggs and milk.

“Oh hi everyone” she said apon noticing everyone, “I take it the reunion went well".

“That is yet to be determined” Josh replied, “care to join us".

The rest of the walk was mostly spent in silence with the only people talking being Paya and Impa, they arrived the old lighthouse that was now the lab, he led everyone inside to sit them down at the table while he took the package to his room, when he was finished he came back down to find Purah and Robbie had joined everyone at the table.

“So now that we’re all here we can continue where we left off" said Josh as he sat down next to Impa, “Gaddison, I believe you had a question for me?”.

“yes" the pale lavender Zora replied, “as I asked earlier, what happened to you? We thought you were dead”.

“I assume your referring to more than my appearance so I’ll just tell you the whole story".

He took a quick breath to ready himself before beginning.

“So as I’m sure you know, the last time most of you saw me was before I left for my adventure to Hyrule”.

“Which was extremely reckless of you" Impa interrupted.

“Yes I know” he replied to Impa’s scolding, “But as I was saying, I went there to try test my weapon skills against some monsters, little did I know that a Guardian was at the beach, so after I killed a couple dozen monsters I accidentally awakened the Guardian which in return tried to kill me, as I was trying to use my boat to escape the Guardian managed to shoot me in the shoulder, the force and heat of the blast was enough to destroy my boat and send me flying into the air, the blast also vaporized my upper shoulder and my eye as you can see, any who the next thing I remember was waking in this very building only to find my arm and eye replaced and to you all thinking I was dead, so I decided to keep to that way as I thought you’d all see me as a stranger” he finished with a hint of shame in his voice.

The four of his friends just sat their in silence taking in what Josh just said, Bazz was the first of them to break the silence.  
“So why wait five years to finally reveal yourself?” He asked with remorseful tone.

To this Josh instantly went from ashamed to serious, “because I wanted to say goodbye this time".

“What do you mean by goodbye” Rivian asked in a weary tone.

Josh looked down at the table and sighed before saying, “I want to say goodbye, I'm going somewhere that I cannot return from".

“NO YOUR NOT!” Gaddison yelled as she stood up from her chair, “We all thought you were dead only hours ago, I’m not going to let disappear again just so you don’t return!”.

“I second that" Bazz spoke as he to stood up, “I’m not going to let another member of the Shenka family die when there’s something I can do about it”.

“I’m not going to die” Josh said which made the two Zora calm down slightly, “I’m just going to a place that I won’t be able to return from".

“And where exactly is this place?” Rivian asked, “it better not be Hyrule again”.

Josh didn’t answer, he just sat trying not to look at any of them in the eye, all the while this was happening Purah was looking over the table with concern, she decided to break the silence.

“Look, it’s been a long day, how about you all stay here tonight seeing as you won’t make it back to Eventide till late, we can finish this talk tomorrow”.

The rest of the night Josh spent in silence, refusing to look any of his friends in the eye, after they had dinner he quickly retreated to his room to empty his package, inside contained some items of his from when he lived at Eventide, said items include, his Gerudo Token that allows him to enter the Gerudo region, his old Eightfold blade which he forged when he was training with Impa and his old bow and quiver, he backed them into his new satchel which he crafted using ancient tech so it can hold an almost infinite number of items as long as they fit through the top, along with those he also packed some new ancient tech weapons he made during winter, the weapons include a trident, a new bow with ancient arrows and a whip which he built onto his hand, after those the last items to be packed were his sheikah slate, a spare change of clothes, his ancient tech armour and the Timeshift Stone, if he didn’t leave tonight he doubted he get a chance to leave at all.

**

Robbie was the first one awake the next morning.

It was a rather stressful night so his first order of business was to make himself a coffee, he went down to the kitchen and put a kettle of water on the stove to boil, as he worked it the kitchen making himself breakfast one by one everyone else came down (or for the Zora, came in seeing as they sleep in water) that is everyone except Josh, no one really noticed at first, but about an hour after breakfast Paya finally spoke up.

“Has anyone seen Josh? I don’t think he’s come out yet".

“Hm, I’ll go check on him" said Purah as she got up from her chair and went up the stairs, a minute later she came back down with a note in her hand, “no one was up there but there was this note" she said with a slightly worried tone, she gave the note to Impa to read aloud.

{Dear friends/family.

I assume you’ve noticed that I’m gone so I will just keep this simple.

I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner that I was still alive, I was scared that seeing my new appearance would make you all see me as a stranger, so I hid from you and that I truly regret.

I wish we had more time to reconnect with each other but I’m afraid that I had no choice but to leave early, the reason behind my departure I will leave to Robbie and Purah to explain, once again Sorry for lying to you but I have to do this, I’m the only one who can and I will not put anyone’s life at risk over my research.

Goodbye to you all.

Yours truly, Joshua.}

The room was quite.

The four of his friends just sat there not knowing what to do, that is till Riju finally asked the question that wasn’t answered, “what was he referring to about his departure?”.

Purah to a deep breath to try ready herself for the next couple of minutes, “he was referring to him leaving this current time, as in he’s going to travel back in time, back to before the great Calamity took place and try prevent it from ever happening”.

Once again the room was dead silent, and once again it was Riju who broke the silence.

“And why didn’t he tell us this last night instead of running off" she looked about ready to cry.

“I honestly don’t know, it might be he was scared that if he told you all the truth you wouldn’t let him leave, as it is we’ve been working on this all of last winter so he felt it was his responsibility to do this, not just for Hyrule but for his family name”.

DING!

Everyone jumped to the sudden sound, Purah quickly looked down to her sheikah slate to see that it had turned on, when she picked it up she found a new picture in the album, she opened it up and instantly a huge but sad smile grew on her face.

“What is it?” asked Impa.

Purah turned around the slate to let everyone else see the picture, they were all shocked to see a picture of the gateway to the Great Plateau with the Midna cycle standing before it, “it’s Josh” Purah said through faint tears of both joy and sadness, “he made it".

Everyone was quite, this time it was Bazz who spoke up.

“Goddess speed my friend, and may Hylia watch over you" he said before starting to pray to the goddesses to guide him, everyone joined in as their final goodbye to their friend.

**

FWOOM!

“Shit that was close".

Josh had only moments before entered the Great Plateau and the first thing to greet his was a Guardian, he was running towards the temple of time Guardian hot on his tail, as he ran he had his ancient whip extended from his hand which he would use as a grapple hook to climb over the ruins of fallen buildings, the Guardian on the other hand just ploughed right through the rubble.

He was at the base of the temple and needed to think quick, if that Guardian stays alive then he won’t be able to use the temple, it was when he got to the temple door that he had an idea to dispose of it, and the idea would have come to mind earlier if not for him being chased.

He instantly turned on his heels and thrust this right arm out, as he did so his whip quickly retracted into his palm and a yellow flash came from the back of his hand, as soon as that happened the Guardian froze surrounded by yellow glow, Josh instantly ran at the ancient tech monster, sending a right hook That would give a Goron a run for its money right into the Guardian’s hull, the force of the punch made the yellow glow surrounding the Guardian instantly turn red, with that Josh snapped his prosthetic fingers and the glow stopped and at that very moment the Guardian went flying out of site.

“Thank you Stasis rune" Josh said to himself.

He decided to take quick stock of his supplies, weapons check, spare clothes check, food check, sheikah slate check, spare ancient materials check, timeshift stone check, Gerudo Token check, and his arrows check, unfortunately he lost some of his armour set in the Faron region, all he had left were the leg and arm braises, he slung the satchel back across his shoulder and entered the temple

CLAP!, CLAP!, CLAP!

In an instant Josh had turned around to face the noise, ancient tech whip surging with electricity now spinning at his side.

“Now, now don’t worry, we’re not going to hurt you young one" said a woman’s voice that radiated power, similar to those of the Gerudo.

“I doubt we could hurt him if we tried” said a deep voice similar to those of the Goron’s in reply.

“Yes, taking down a Guardian is no easy feat, the way he took it down deserves praise" the Gerudo voice speaking again, “how about the rest of you?”.

All at once six figures appeared, A Gerudo, A Goron, A Rito, A Zora and two Hylians, but something was off about them, everyone in the group was surrounded by a pale green mist, with ghostly flames of the same colour dancing around them, it was then Josh realized what they were, they were spirit’s.

“Hm, something is familiar about him", said the Rito spirit, “But I can’t place it with that metal on his face, would you mind removing your hood and that thing on your eye?” He asked with a slightly mocking tone.

“Please excuse him" said the Gerudo spirit, “he’s just jealous because he couldn't defeat a Guardian like that” she said as she threw a teasing glance at the Rito who just scowled it return, “But as he asked, could you please remove your hood, and maybe put away your weapon while your at it” she finished gesturing to Josh’s whip.

At first he thought why should he trust them, but considering they were only spirit’s he decided to do as they asked, his whip quickly retracting into his palm which left the Goron and Rito spirit’s looking rather confused, then used his prosthetic arm to pull down his hood.

“Well well well, looks like you have a descendent Link” said the Gerudo spirit with an amused tone, “though I didn’t think you were old enough to have kids".

“Shut up Urbosa” said the male Hylian spirit, “we don’t even know if he’s related to me, and if he is he’s probably a descendent of my sister".

The spirit’s kept talking with each other while Josh just stood there lost in thought, are these the spirit’s of the champions, and if so why are they here and not in the afterlife, he had a million questions running through his head and none of them he knew the answer, it wasn’t till one of the spirit’s addressed him that he was shaken from his thoughts.

“Hello, did you hear me" said the Rito, “Lady Mipha has a question for you" he said gesturing to the Zora spirit, now Josh was certain they were the champions spirit’s.

“Thank you Revali" said the crimson scaled spirit of the Zora champion sounding slightly embarrassed because of the Rito, “as I said, are you in any way related to Link?” she asked with a now slightly nervous tone, almost like she was worried.

Might as well tell the truth, “I’m Joshua Shenka, great grandson of Aryl Shenka” apon saying this Mipha breathed a sigh of relief, as to why Josh did not know.

“Aryl survived, oh thank Hylia” the spirit of Link exclaimed, “at least she made it out alive, the thought her dying because of my failure was driving me insane”.

“um, excuse me" asked the spirit of who he assumed was princess Zelda, “if you don’t mind me asking I have a couple of questions for you" she said looking towards Josh, “how did you make it here? And also why did you come here?”.

This is going to be a doozy to explain he thought, he stood there explaining to the champions ghosts about why and how he got there for a few minutes, all the while the champions just stood (floated) there soaking in the information, by time he was done it looked like only half the group actually understood what he said.

“So your telling me that, that little stone will send you back in time" said Revali as he looked at the timeshift stone brick in Josh’s hand, “Pah, a load of nonsense if you ask me”.

“I for one believe him" said Zelda, Link and Mipha nodding in agreement, “after all, there are many story’s of the previous hero’s traveling through time, and if this kid can replicate link’s sheikah slate and read ancient Sheikah text, then the possibility of time travel isn’t to fare fetched”.

“well if this is true" Urbosa cut in, “then let’s let the boy be on his way, then we can finally get revenge on Ganon, even if technically we won’t ever need revenge” she finished sounding confused by her own words.

“Yes let’s” said Mipha, “though we should probably give him some sort of help”.

“I have an idea" said Daruk, “let’s give him the blessing of our race’s, so that way he can adapt to each of our region’s with ease".

“That’s rather smart for a Goron” said Urbosa with a sly smile, “But I agree, seeing as we are no longer of the living realm we no longer need our species natural defense against our region’s environment”.

“then it’s settled” said Zelda, “you will all give him a blessing, unfortunately Link and I have nothing to offer seeing as he is of our race, anyway lets begin”.

The four champions spirit’s drifted towards Josh, one by one they would hold a hand out in front of them and give their blessing.

“I give you the blessing of the Gerudo” said Urbosa, “from now on you shall be resilient to the heat of the desert and share our strength”.

“I give you the blessing of the Goron’s” said Daruk, “ from now on you shall be immune the fire and heat of a volcano and share our defense”.

“I give you the blessing of the Rito" Revali said with a board tone, “from now on you shall be immune to the cold of the mountains and share our agility”.

Finally it was Mipha's turn.

“I give you the blessing of the Zora, from now on you shall have the ability to swim up waterfalls and you shall share our speed".

Once they finished they backed off slowly to re-join Zelda and Link.

“May the Goddesses watch over you” Zelda said before they all disappeared, all except Link that is.

“Is there something you wish to tell me?” asked Josh.

“Can you do something for me when you get there" Link asked.

“What do you need?” Josh replied.

A grin formed on Link’s face before he replied, “tell me to stop ignoring my feelings, and also to stop with my silent persona, it was kinda he death of me".

Josh was smiling now, “you can leave it to me, I’ll tell Mipha the same thing if it helps".

Link just let out a chuckle before saying, “Yes it might help, and thank you” then he disappeared as well.

With the champions spirit’s now gone Josh went up to the alter were a huge statue of Hylia stood, he kneeled down in front of it and put the timeshift stone on the ground, after saying a quick prayer he raised his right hand above his head, then with unnatural speed slammed his fist down on the stone, shattering the stone easily, but nothing happened.

Josh just kneeled there for a few seconds before realizing that nothing was happening, he stood up and looked through the hole in the roof to the sky above, why did nothing happen, but as he turned around the world lit up.

The Tri-Force emblem beneath his feet lit up in a golden glow, pillars of white light lined the rim of the Tri-Force, then with a crack of lightning everything stopped, the temple going back to its original decaying state with Josh nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came out longer than expected, but I'm fine with that.  
> If you like this story then please leave a kudo and if you want to know when a chapter is being posted then check my tumbler account under the username, mechanical_sheikah.  
> With that being said I hope you enjoy and stay tuned for chapter 5, ARRIVAL  
> MECHANICAL OUT.


	6. ARRIVAL

CLASH!

Sword were flying on the training grounds, champions Link and Urbosa were in the middle of a sparing match.

Today was Princess Zelda's 16th birthday so her father King Rhoam decided to have the champions spar with each other for the party’s entertainment, as per usual they only used training weapons.

“Is that all you’ve got young Hylian” taunted Urbosa as she swung her sword at Link, him dodging her attacks with ease.

“COME ON BROTHER, YOU GOT THIS!” cheered Daruk to his sworn brother from the sidelines, next to him sat Mipha and Revali along with an assortment of Hylian soldiers.

They were in a clearing just outside the barracks, a large crowd surrounded the temporary arena, people were milling about talking about things or trying to get a look at competition going on, Zelda and King Rhoam were seated on a large balcony overlooking the arena, behind then stood the royal adviser and Sheiken warrior Impa.

“Are you sure about him?” Zelda asked her father, “I know he pulled the sword, but are you sure he’s suitable to be my guard".

“I know your not fond of him" said Rhoam, “But Link is the best swordsman in Hyrule, he was even besting adults as a child, he’s more than suitable to be your Knight”.

Zelda just huffed in her seat, it was true she wasn’t fond of Link, from what she had seen and heard he’d been fulfilling his destiny for years, all the while she had yet to unlock her destiny, it felt like the Goddesses were just teasing her, telling her that she was nothing compared to the orphaned boy who pulled the blade of Evils bane at the age of 14.

“AND WE HAVE A WINNER, GIVE IT UP FOR LINK!”.

Zelda looked down at the arena to see that sure enough, Link had bested Urbosa in combat, and that was another thing she despised about him, even though he was a little older than her she was just taller, and yet he could best people twice his size and strength with ease, the only people to give him some real competition being the champions.

“Don’t be so hard on the boy" Impa whispered into her ear, “Don’t judge a book by its cover you know”.

“and what’s that suppose to mean” asked Zelda I a stern voice.

“I mean that you two have more in common that you realize” Impa said, “Just cause you can’t see it, doesn’t mean he hasn’t had his fair share of trauma, he did loose his parents at the age of 9 and was then forced to live in Zora's domain while trying to raise his little sister, he’s had more struggles than you realize”.

“And how do you know all this?”.

“I’m the advisor and military captain, it’s my job to look into the new recruits when they enrol” Impa said with a grin on her face.

“Well if he’s had such troubles then he hides them well" Zelda said not sounding the least bit convinced by Impa's words, “and I don’t recall him having a sister?”.

“She now lives in Hateno village with their aunt and uncle”.

“hmph, I’ll have to ask Mipha about this, but right now that’s not my concern, I’ve got other things to do first before I go worrying about his life story".

“And what might those things be exactly?” Impa asked with a stern voice.

“I plan to leave for Rito village in a week, there’s some research I’d like to perform on va medoh”.

“You shouldn’t be planning this on you birthday, you should be enjoying yourself”.

“things I enjoy are research and..”

BOOM!

The wall separating the training grounds from the Guardian research area exploded, A blue flash of light melting the stone, through the broken wall ran two figures, one was a woman of about 20 years of age, with pure white hair and a pair of bright pink glasses, the other was a rather short man of about 25 years of age, with the same colour hair and a pair of goggles positioned on his forehead, the sheikah scientists Purah and Robbie.

“Everyone Run!” yelled Purah.

“What’s happening Purah!?” yelled Rhoam.

Purah ran up the steps leading to the balcony were the king was now standing, in a panicked voice she said, “the Guardian we’ve been working on has malfunctioned” just as she said that the Guardian burst through the wall, eye rapidly changing colours from blue to red, head turning with spastic motions, “RUN!”.

As she said this a beam of light flew from its eye, narrowly missing the balcony, as it charged another shot it was suddenly hurtled sideways, were the Guardian stood moments before now stood Daruk with his weapon Boulder Breaker, the rest of the champions at his side with their own weapons.

“GO FOR IT’S LEGS!” yelled Urbosa as she charged into battle, using her shield to block strikes from it’s clawed legs.

Daruk ran in swinging his weapon at the Guardian’s head, missing as it backed away before sending a blast at him which Daruk reflected with is protective barrier, sending the blast right back at the Guardian causing it to go even crazier, while Daruk was fighting it at close range Revali took to using the sky, sending shock arrows into the gaps between it’s armour, which only slowed it by a margin.

Urbosa, Mipha and Link on the hand were having on such luck, the only ones weapon that actually was doing damage was Link with the Master Sword, that is until he was swatted away by one of its legs, Mipha being the person she was got distracted by the moment and was then to swatted away into the moat, now all that was left was Daruk, Revali and Urbosa, all of them failing to do permanent damage to the thing, one by one the three of them were smacked away leaving only royal guards to take it out.

Then out of the blue a trident of Zoran steel imbedded itself into the Guardian’s exposed gears that made it’s neck, instantly causing it to target the Zora princess that stood next to the waterfall that dropped down into the moat, A red light shone in the Guardian’s eye showing that it had targeted Mipha, then as soon as it began it was over.

White hot energy fired from the Guardian’s eye, flying at blinding speed towards Mipha, she had her eyes tightly shut, ready to die, but the impact never came, she slowly opened her eyes to see the Guardian was dead, head split in two, and in front of her stood Link holding a charred pot lid of all things.

“DID YOU SEE THAT!” yelled one of the guards, “HE JUST DEFLECTED THAT THINGS BLAST WITH A POT LID!”.

All at once the crowd that was hiding behind the broken wall surged forward cheering, the rest of the champions joining Link and Mipha near the waterfall.

“Well done brother" said Daruk giving Link a slap on the back which caused Link to stumble forward with a pained grunt.

“I must say, that was a gutsy move using a pot lid as a shield” said Urbosa, “and for that you deserve the highest praise".

“Hmph, I could have done that with my eye’s closed" said Revali sounding jealous.

“Oh hush Revali” said Urbosa with an annoyed tone, “we all know your just jealous because he did what you couldn’t”.

Revali was about to retort when Mipha cut him off, “Oh Link your arm".

When she said this they all looked down to see that where he held the pot lid now had a rather bad burn on it, but Link being the person he is just ignored the pain.

“Hear, allow me" said Mipha as she grabbed his burned arm with one had, holding the other hand above the burn, A blue light shone from her hand and enveloped the wound, after a few seconds the blue dimmed before she removed her hands, revealing perfectly healed skin.

“Thanks” Link said with a rasped voice due to how little he use it anymore.

“It was my pleasure” Mipha said with slight blush, before moving to check his ribs.

While the champions were applauding Link for his success their leader was looking down do them with disgust, disgust that was aimed at Link for his victory.

“Seriously!, that Guardian could kill the whole guard with ease and he kills it with a slab of wood, now the Goddesses are just teasing me for my failure”.

“Now, now Zelda" said her father as he stood next to her, “even you have to admit that was impressive”.

“Over my dead body".

“Zelda, I’ve had enough of your hatred of him” said Rhoam with a stern voice, “he is your knight and champion whether you like it or...”.

SREEK!

A bolt of pure white lightning fell from the sky, striking the dead Guardian causing it to shudder but remain dead.

“URBOSA!” yelled the king, “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!”.

“That wasn’t me" Urbosa replied.

“Than what was th...”.

SREEK!

Another bolt rained from the sky, this time striking the castle wall near the king and princess.

“What the heck" exclaimed Zelda.

Then suddenly the sky was alight, bolts of white lightning raining from the sky as far as the eye could see, but strangely there was no thunder, or even clouds for that matter, only lightning which was somehow not hitting anyone, then a huge bolt hit something in the distance, from their vantage point it looked to be on the Great Plateau, as soon as the bolt hit the Plateau a shockwave blasted from it, knocking everyone off their feet.

But they never hit the ground, everyone was suspended in a falling motion, almost as if time had stopped, then everyone was pulled back to their standing position as if nothing had happened, even the impact marks from the lightning were gone.

“What the fuck just happened” said Zelda with a shaky voice.

**

“What in Hylia's name".

The Temple caretaker had been cleaning the stain glass windows when a sphere of white energy erupted in front of the Goddess statue, then as soon as it appeared lightning started raining from the sky, then their was a huge bolt that struck through the roof hitting the sphere of light, apon impact the sphere exploded sending a shockwave through the Temple knocking the caretaker off her feet and shattering the windows, then time itself froze, the caretaker frozen mid fall and shards of stained glass suspended in the air, then time reversed pulling the caretaker back to her feet and repairing the windows and roof as if nothing had happened.

“AAHHHHHHHHH!”.

The caretaker looked to see that where the ball of light was now lay a person crying out in pain, she ran over to the teenage boy to see why they were in pain, as she got close the reason became obvious.

The boys back was broken, bent at an unnatural angle, his right arm lay limp by his side, covered in a strange armour, then she saw his face, his right eye was gone and in it’s steed was one of blue stone, surrounding the eye was more of that strange armour.

“By the Goddess, what happened to you?” the caretaker exclaimed.

Then a click came from the boys chest, A blue light started the shine under his tunic just opposite his heart, then his right eye lit up with the blue light, his left eye glowing the same shade, then with a sickening crack his back shot straight, his legs lurching from being reconnected to his brain.

“Ow that hurt" the boy said as he sat upright, his right arm cracking the stone floor as he used it for support, he then looked her in the eyes, A blue glow that was both mystifying and unsettling, “who are you?”.

Who the neck is this kid, she thought, just seconds before he had a broken back and a stone eye, now he was sitting upright, eyes alight looking as if nothing happened, still she had to answer his question.

“My name is Saria” she said, “might I ask what your name is?”.

“Call my Josh” he said as he stood up, “where am I?”.

“Your at the Temple of Time” said Saria with a kind voice.

“It worked" Josh said to himself in a hushed voice.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Saria asked.

“It actually worked" Josh said a bit louder.

“What worked?” Saria asked now sound slightly nervous.

“I’m sorry I’ve got to go" he said as he ran to the door, before he left he called back, “THANK YOU!”, then the Temple door slammed shut, leaving a confused Saria standing at the alter.

Josh went outside to be met with the most beautiful view he’d ever seen.

Instead of the blood red sky and ruins an far as the eye could see Josh saw beautiful green fields with animals grazing, lush forests woven into the valley’s like river’s, tall mountains towering into the crystal clear sky, villages scattered throughout the valley’s and next to river’s, and in the centre of it all stood Hyrule castle, no longer was it the pure black monstrosity of a castle that is to come of it, No right now it was the centre of Hyrule itself, A beacon of both power and beauty.

But now was not the time to stare in awe, No he still had a job to do.

He ran through the small but grand town that was his first taste of civilisation, dodging and weaving between people as he ran for the entrance/exit of the Great Plateau.

As he neared the gates something caught his attention, it was more of a feeling that anything but something was off, he looked to the left of the main gates at a rock formation, he walked over to it by gut instinct, as he approached the feeling got stronger but it wasn’t till he was touching it that he realized what it was.

“There’s ancient technology in this" he said to himself, he knew the feeling of ancient energy all to well seeing as it is the reason he is still alive, then without a second thought he sent a right hook straight into the side of the rock, the force from the prosthetic punch caused rock to crack open revealing a pedestal made from Sheiken technology, “A tower" Josh exclaimed.

He was tempted to activate the tower but thought better of it, if they weren’t activated yet then Link didn’t have his Sheikah slate yet either, best leave it till later.

He walked back to the gate to leave when someone yelled at him, Josh looked up to see a guard calling to him.

“Were did you think your going" the guard yelled.

“I need to get to the castle” Josh yelled back.

“No one leaves the Plateau without permission”.

“I don’t have time for this" Josh grumbled as he walked straight for the wall, knowing they wouldn’t let him through the gate.

“Hey, what do you think your doing!” yelled the guard as Josh climbed up onto the wall.

“Leaving” he said as he put his right hand on the floor, suddenly a crack formed under his had and when he withdrew an electric blue chain was suspended between the floor and his hand, “bye" and with that Josh jumped off the Plateau, using his whip to slow his fall.

When he hit the ground he pulled the whip which retracted into his hand as it fell from the wall, blade frames locking into place in his palm.

“First order of business, get to the castle” Josh said to himself as he re-adjusted his satchel before pulling up his hood to better hide his face, he then looked to the direction of the castle, in a slightly nervous voice he said to himself, “Ok I can do this" and with that he began his trek to the capital of Hyrule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter came out earlier than planned, but that is due to my internet going out soon and I won't be able to post a chapter next week.  
> But I will be able to monitor my Tumblr so if you have any questions about this story go ask my Tumblr.  
> Username: mechanical_sheikah  
> I hope to be able to post within the next fortnight so just wait, with that being said.  
> MECHANICAL OUT.


	7. Castle Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-day everyone I'm back with another chapter. as well as a new companion for Josh. so sit back and please enjoy.

“So I assume you all know why I called you here?”.

“Something about the crazy light show from yesterday”.

Zelda had summoned the champions to the Royal library for an urgent meeting about the events that had happened on her birthday yesterday.

“Yes exactly” said Zelda. “ This morning I received an urgent letter from one of the guards stationed at the Great Plateau. He said that the larger bolt that we saw hit the Plateau actually hit the Temple of Time directly”.

“And what does that have to do with us?” Revali asked with little interest, to busy pruning his feathers.

“Because that wasn’t the only message that was delivered by the Rito postman this morning that was from the Great Plateau” Zelda replied, clearly not impressed by Revali’s attitude, “I also received a message from the Temple caretaker. She requests our presence ASAP”.

“Why us?” asked Daruk.

“She didn’t say why exactly. all she said was that something happened at the Temple after the bolt struck it and that she would prefer to talk to me about it in person”.

“But why us?” asked Urbosa, “Why does she need the rest of us as well?”.

“That I also don’t know. She just requested you all come with me. Especially you.” Zelda finished pointing at Link.

With that everyone turned to look at Link, if he was being honest he would have liked to sink down into his chair and disappear from sight. But being the person he is he simply shoved the nervousness into the back of his mind and just sat there. Refusing to look anyone in the eye to keep up his charade.

“Ok then" Daruk spoke up, “if she is requesting our presence then it must be serious”.

“I second that” Urbosa said as she stood from her seat, “we can’t ignore something like this, besides if Link was requested specifically then who knows what danger we could be facing” Urbosa finished with a mischievous grin.

“Ok then it’s settled” Zelda said, “go pack any supplies you think we will need. We leave within the hour".

**

“This sucks".

It was early morning and Josh was stuck in the middle of a downpour. It had been later than he thought when he arrived and was forced to camp out under a tree for the night. When he woke from the slate archives the next morning he found it had started to rain.

“This is just great" he said in sarcastic frustration, “first I run into a guardian outside the Temple. And now it starts to rain after I arrive. The Goddesses must think I’m a joke".

Little did Josh know that while sitting under a tree to wait out the rain something was sneaking up behind him.

“And even more I don’t have any real shelter” he said to himself, “maybe I should just continue through the rain. It’s not like I’ll get cold or anything”.

Josh made up his mind and started to repack his gear. He decided to grab out his eightfold blade for defence considering if he used his ancient tech whip to much it would probably start to draw attention.

He stood up and pulled his satchel around his shoulder before pulling up his hood to protect his head from the rain and conceal his face. He didn’t want his prosthetic eye drawing attention either. He look out to the direction of the castle and started to walk.

_SNAP_.

Josh turned around faster that lightning, right arm reaching for his sword. “Who’s there?" he asked with a dangerous tone in his voice.

From the bushes next to where he was sitting moments ago emerged a strange looking lizard. It was mostly white in colour with light blue shading along the scales on its back. Upon seeing the lizard Josh let got of the sword strapped to his back and knelt down to get a better look.

“Hey there” Josh said using a gentle tone, “who might you be?”.

Without hesitation the lizard walked right up to Josh which he found unusual. Due to having his slate linked to his brain he was able to determine that the lizard was female. He also noticed a few more details about said lizard. It had an arrow shaped head with a small frill and purple scales making an arrow shape curving around one side of it’s eyes, almost looking like makeup. Down it’s spine was small fins that were the same shade of purple and between it’s shoulder blades was what looked to be a platinum coloured diamond.

It was then that Josh realised that this was no ordinary lizard. It’s claws looked to be made of platinum metal. It’s amber coloured eyes had a faint glow to them. And it was larger than most lizards should be in this part of Hyrule. Just over a foot long. The tip of it’s tail had small flexible fins jutting from it’s sides. The last thing Josh noticed was the extra set of appendages that sprouted from it’s back. They were a thin skeletal structure that had a flexible skin connecting the bones. WINGS. The realisation hit Josh like a club to the face.

“HOLY HYLIA!” Josh yelled as he fell back into the mud. He quickly got back to his feet and slowly started to walk away. Making sure not to take his eye off the dragon. When he thought he was far enough away he turned around and started to run away through the rain. That is until he heard a beep sounding noise come from behind him, stopping him in his tracks.

He slowly turned around to see the small dragon sitting before him. Then it made the same beep sound that it did before. Josh found the sound slightly interesting, he would have expected a dragon to make a growling sound. But no this dragon had an adorable little beep instead. He took a breath to help gather his nerves before he knelt down towards the dragon again.

“Ok what do you want?” Josh asked sounding slightly nervous, he was in the presence of a dragon after all. one of the most dangerous creatures throughout legend.

To respond to Josh’s question the dragon started to walk closer to Josh. It stopped right in front him and just sat there. Glowing amber eye starring into glowing blue. Then Josh had an idea to what it wanted.

“Do you want some food?” the reply he got was a tilted head. He considered that a yes and started looking through his satchel to see if he had anything to feed her. “sorry little one. But I only have apples on me" he said grabbing out an apple.

The little dragon pounced on the apple and started eating it, Metallic teeth slicing through the fruit. After she had her fill she jumped onto Josh's arm and crawled up it and onto his shoulder.

“Ha your actually rather friendly" to this the dragon curled up around Josh’s neck, tight enough to keep it there but loose enough that Josh could still breath with ease.

“yeah I guess you can tag along. But what should I call you" Josh thought for a moment before having an idea. “how does Navi sound?” the reply was a purring sound. He took that as a yes. “Ok then Navi. I guess your coming with me then" he readjusted his satchel and gave his new companion a pat on the head. He quickly decided to readjust his hood as well to protect Navi from the rain.

“ok let’s go to castle town.”

**

Castle Town.

The capital city of Hyrule. White buildings with sea green roofs spread out like a maze. a grand wall stood strong and proud around the city, guards standing strong patrolling said wall. People of all the different races walked the streets. It was amazing.

Then there was Hyrule Castle. The greatest example of Hylian architecture. Tall grey walls towered above the ground. The same sea green roofs rising from the Castle like arrows pointing to the sky. It was perfectly built into the terrain it sat on, not a sign of fault in the architecture. And one lone tower stood off to the side, a bridge connecting it to the rest of the Castle.

“This place is huge" Josh exclaimed in wonder, this was all a new experience for him so he had the right to be in wonder. “Ok lets go".

He walked up to the main gate and was about to enter when he remembered something. _I can’t let her be seen_. Josh thought as he look over to Navi who was now perched on his shoulder. _her wings will draw attention. And I don’t want that to happen_.

As if reading Josh’s thoughts Navi pulled her wings around her torso. The scales blended together so well Josh could hardly see even the slightest hit that she had wings at all. The perfect camouflage.

“Ha your just full of surprises” Josh beamed at his new companion. He had only met her a few hours before but already he knew that he would protect his new dragon friend with his life. “Ok then let’s go in".

Castle Town was even more impressive on the inside of the walls. Dozens of market stalls lined the streets. Hundreds of people could be seen walking in and out of shops. He could see all the different races of Hyrule mingling with each other. The site made Josh want to hide.

Josh wasn’t fond of crowds. He could deal with small gatherings of about a dozen, but anything higher and he would start to get uncomfortable.

He wasn’t like Purah, he didn’t enjoy having everyone’s attention. No, he was someone who would rather sit down with a book or go for a quiet walk by himself. And with the amount of people he could see before him all he wanted to do was leave.

No he couldn’t do that, the future of Hyrule was at stake. That thought made Josh realised just how big the role he had taken was. He now had the fate of Hyrule resting on his shoulders, shoulders that he didn’t think could take that kind of wait.

No he agreed to this quest and he was going to finish it. All he needed to do was warn the champions and Royal family, then deliver plans to the Royal tech lab for Robbie and Purah.

Navi could sense Josh's discomfort and nuzzled her head against his neck to try comfort him. Josh looked over to the small dragon that was perched on his right shoulder and smiled. He had a new friend to help comfort him and that was greatly appreciated. Looking forward and drawing his hood tightly around his head (being sure to have Navi in it) he started his walk through Castle Town and to the entrance to the Castle.

Halfway through the town something caught his attention. He spotted a small group of Zora who all wore high ranking armour and carried silver scale spears. But it wasn’t them who caught his attention but the younger Zora who accompanied them. There were three Zora who looked about his age (though he knew they were probably in their fifty’s due to how Zora age) two with black scales, one just lighter than the other, and the last had Pale lavender scales.

Even though Josh was a decent distance away he could tell who they were. Bazz, Rivian and Gaddison. The Bazz brigade was here, but what were they doing in Castle Town? shouldn’t they be at Zoras Domain? Before he could think of an answer Gaddison turned around and spotted him.

As soon as she looked at him he quickly looked away and continued his walk over to the Castle gates. Trying to ignore the feeling of being watched.

He walked up the entry gate to the Castle. He wasn’t quite sure what to do now, after all this was all new to him. He decided to play what he thought was natural behaviour and banged his left hand against the great steel gates. Slowly one side of the gates opened, and from behind the gates emerged a guard wearing gold armour, a commander.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yes" Josh quickly replied. “I have an urgent message for the princess".

“Just hand me the letter and I will take it to her” the guard said sounding board.

“I’m afraid I don’t have a letter" Josh was starting to get nervous.

“Then you can leave".

“But this is urgent”.

“I’m sorry but unless you have a letter for me to deliver” the guard was starting to use a threatening tone. “you won’t be able to send your message".

Josh just sighed to himself. “Then I’m sorry about this".

Before the guard could react Josh pulled him into a head lock. Then using the electrified tip of his ancient whip just poking from his palm, he electrocuted the guard knocking him out cold.

“Sorry about that" Josh said to the unconscious guard. “But this is of the utmost importance”.

He sat the guard commander up against the inside of the gates before closing them. Now that he’d knocked out a commander the peaceful option was gone. From here to the princess he was going to have to choose stealth. He then looked down upon himself and swore. He had been oblivious to the fact that he was wearing the same colour clothes as to those of the Yiga Clan. Even more of a reason for them to be suspicious.

“Welp nothing I can do about that now" Josh said as he looked over to Navi who had curled up in his hood. “let’s just get this message delivered. Shall we". He then looked back up to the Castle and realised something. He didn’t know where to go from here.

**

“I can’t believe this!” Zelda yelled in frustration.

“Now just calm down Zelda" said Urbosa. “there’s no need to be angry".

“I’m not angry” said Zelda. “I’m just frustrated with my father. Why does he have to make us wait several hours after the rain has stopped just because of what happened yesterday”.

“Yes that is annoying. But surely you can understand why he’s being cautious”.

“Yes I understand why. It’s just that” she took a deep breath to calm herself. “it’s just that it’s been over a day now since that lightning storm and we have yet to go investigate what happened at the Temple. What if that was something to do with Ganon's return”.

“I for one think that your father is just being stupid” Revali cut in from the corner of the room.

“Now Revali" Urbosa said in a warning tone. “Just remember that is the King your talking about. If he heard you saying that about him you’d probably be arrested”.

“Actually he can’t legally do that" said Revali with a cocky voice. “I’m not a Hylian citizen so he doesn’t have the right to do so".

Urbosa pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a tired sigh. “and you do realise that when you agreed to be one of us champions you pledged your allegiance to the Royal family. You now serve as both warrior and ambassador. And if you break your allegiance then then you could be filed for treason. It doesn’t effect Daruk, Mipha or I because we are Royalty. But for you and Link it’s a different story”.

“Yeah, yeah whatever” Revali said back, waving his hand signalling the argument was over. “But when can we leave. I really need to stretch my wings".

“Actually we can leave now" said Zelda in a cheerful voice as she held the sheikah slate. “the waiting time is over so we can now leave for the Great Plateau. Everyone grab your things, I will meet you at the main gates” she left the room with Link following close behind, such was his duty.

“Well its about time we get going" Daruk said cheerfully as he got up from the place he was sitting. “us Goron’s hate being inside to long".

“Yes I can agree" said Mipha from her seat, her gear already at her side. “I would love to go for a swim right now, but my duty as a champion comes before my personal interests”.

“and what does that mean” teased Urbosa, a slight blush spread across Mipha's face.

KNOCK, KNOCK ,KNOCK.

A guard came bursting into the room. the four champions stood from where they were gathering their things.

“What is the meaning of this intrusion?” asked Urbosa.

“We just ... found one of ... the guard commanders” the young guard got out between breaths, it was obvious they ran here.

“What do you mean by found" asked Daruk. “as in dead?”.

“N-no he was just unconscious”.

“Ok" Urbosa turned her attention to the other champions in the room and started to give the orders.

“Mipha, you go alert Princess Zelda and Link. If we’ve got an intruder than Link will need to know".

“You can count on me" Mipha said as she grabbed her trident and ran down the hall that Zelda went.

“Revali, you go patrol the outside of the Castle. If you see anything suspicious send a warning shot at them then wait for the rest of us to arrive. Daruk and I will patrol the ground and inside”.

Daruk and Revali replied with simple nods of the head before leaving the room. Before Urbosa left she had something to ask the young guard.

“Is there anything you can tell us about the possible intruder? Clothes, weapons etc”.

“Well one guard said they say someone wearing dark red and black clothes approaching the main gate" the guard said nervously.

Urbosa stood up straight, new determination burning in her eyes. “those Yiga scum think they can sneak in and assassinate the princess. Over my dead body”.

She left the room with haste. And if you looked closely you could see lightning crackling from her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so what did you think?  
> I've decided that I'm going to start uploading chapters every two weeks considering I've got school to do and this project just started as an personal activity. I also want to try and make the chapters better quality.  
> anyway I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to ask me anything about this on my tumbler: mechanical_sheikah. till next time. MECHANICAL OUT.


	8. Meeting Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G-day I'm back with another chapter. there is some news about this story at the end of the chapter.

“Oh crap”

Josh was hanging from the side of the lone tower that stood off to the side of the Castle. He had been climbing it to try and get a better view of the Castle and anywhere he could enter from without being seen. After he knocked out the guard commander he was sure that they were on high alert.

“That was close” he said as he readjusted himself on the wall. Almost falling from the height he was at would mean serious injury, or death. “Ok now that that’s over, let’s get back to the job at hand” as he said that, his little dragon friend emerged from his hood where it was sleeping moments before. “Oh hello Navi, sorry if I woke you” he was given the little beep sound that he had come to love in the few hours he’d known her.

He looked up to see that he was now near the bridge that connected the tower to the Castle. In fact he was now close enough to see where there were some good spots to work as anchors. He targeted the closest one and aimed his prosthetic arm at it, his entire body weight resting on his left hand.

When Josh was sure he would hit the spot he fired. His whip shot from his palm like an arrow, the energy chain humming with electricity. The whip’s grapple hook tip made impact with the target, digging into the stone like it was butter. Then he felt the blades lock into place, preventing them from moving. Josh pulled on the chain that sprouted from his arm, testing to see if it would hold his weight.

When he was confident it would hold he let go of the wall. As soon as he let go he retracted the whip, pulling him up to the bridge with ease. When he pulled himself up and onto the bridge he figured out what the tower was.

It was a study, or Zelda’s study to be precise considering he could see a bed room at the other end of the bridge. And he had been told that Zelda loved to study ancient technology before Ganon arrived.

“This might work to my advantage” Josh said to himself. As he said that Navi crawled out from in his hood and jumped onto the bridge railing. She then proceeded to stretch her wings by giving them a couple of flaps, the wind displaced by her wings creating a small dust storm around her. “I guess this place hasn’t been cleaned for a while, then again it is outside so that doesn’t really matter”.

“HEY!”.

Josh jumped at the yelling. When he looked in that direction he saw a guard walking down some steps that lead to a lookout post just above Zelda’s bedroom, must have been put there to keep an eye out for Yiga assassins. Then Josh remembered he was wearing the same colours as them. _Shit_.

“Stop right there” yelled the guard as they pointed an arrow at his chest. “Don’t move or I will shoot you”.

Josh saw he had two options. Either he surrenders and hopes that they will take him to the king, or better yet Zelda herself. Or he can jump off the bridge and hope he can land the fall safely so he can look for them by himself. He chose the latter.

Before the guard could react Josh jumped off the bridge and plummeted towards the ground. With his fast thinking he shot his whip out towards the tower walls. Out of pure luck the grapple found hold.

The momentum of his descent caused him to swing into the wall at high speed. Luckily he hit the wall right side first so he did more damage to the wall than himself, his right leg still took a beating though.

“Ow that hurt” Josh said with a grunt. “Hope i didn’t break anything” just as he said this he heard a loud CRACK. He looked up to see that where the whip had found hold was cracking under the strain of his weight and the force he hit the wall with. “Ah fuck” Josh fell.

He hit the ground with a sickening crunch, the sound of his back breaking on impact. “GAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed in pain. Then a hum resonated from his back, without warning his body lurched upright so he was in a sitting position, feeling coming back to his legs as his spine repaired itself.

“Ow” he said as he rubbed his back to help sooth the pain. “I hate when that happens” he then looked up to see the guard was watching him from up on the bridge “guess I’m not going back that way”.

Wide eyed he remembered something “Navi. where is she” he started looking around him in panic, hoping she was alright. Then the familiar beep rang through the air. He looked up to the wall to see Navi crawling her way down to him. “Oh thank Hylia. You alright?” he asked as he held out his right arm for her to jump on to.

Navi jumped off the wall and quickly spread her wing to catch the air. She glided down to Josh and gracefully landed on his arm, then folding her wings back into their camouflaged state. Josh already knew this dragon was smart, but she still had many tricks to show off, he was sure of it.

“Ok considering we can’t go up there again”. Josh said as he dusted himself off and took stock of his supplies, making sure he didn’t drop anything. “How about we go for the other side of the Castle. We can take the Midna cycle to move faster than on foot. What do you think?” he looked to Navi who was now perched on his shoulder.

The answer he was given was a nod of the head, the strangest reply he has been given yet, still he took that as a yes. “Ok, let's get going then”.

**

Revali was flying above the Castle, Great Eagle Bow in his talons.

He loved flying, he loved the feeling of the wind in his feathers, the sensation of diving at extreme speeds, and having the best view way up in the air. those and it was the one thing he had over the rest of the champions.

He was flying above the mote at the moment, circling round to check the left side of the Castle.

He was approaching the royal library, that being the last place he had yet to check for a possible intruder. He came around the stone cliff that surrounded most of the library, the only part visible from the outside being the eastern wall. And was met with a surprise.

There on the library roof was a person. From the distance he was at he couldn’t make out much about them. He could see they were of Hylian descent, they also looked to be armed. Revali decided to get a better look.

As he got closer more details became visible. The figure was indeed armed with a sword of Sheiken design, they also had a hood pulled over their head so Revali couldn’t see if they were Sheikah. But some evidence to suggest they weren’t Sheiken was their colour scheme. Instead of wearing purple and grey they were wearing red and black, the same colours of the Yiga Clan.

Without thinking twice Revali sent an arrow flying.

**

Josh was climbing what he guessed was some sort of hall.

He was trying to scale the roof to get to the cliff the building was built into, hoping that the top would be unguarded.

He was approaching the top of the roof when an arrow hit the roof in front of him. Upon impact the roofing tiles around him came loose, causing Josh to lose his balance and start sliding off the roof. Leaving him scrambling to stay on said roof.

When he fell off the side of the roof his old Sheikah training kicked in. upon impact with the ground he quickly rolled forward to help his legs from taking the full force of the landing. yet somehow he didn’t feel the strain in his muscles that he would normally feel, almost like his legs were stronger than he knew.

“HEY!”.

Josh looked up to see a dark blue Rito gliding down to him. When the Rito landed the first thing they did was notch an arrow in their bow, pointing it at Josh’s chest.

“Don’t move” he said. “Or I will fire”.

Josh was tempted to ignore what the Rito asked but the tone in their voice said they weren’t joking. He decided to try and fool them so he could sneak away.

“Hey aren’t you supposed to be looking for the intruder” he said trying to sound convincing.

“Don’t try and play dumb with me” said the Rito sounding annoyed. “I know those colours anywhere. Yiga scum”.

Ok this Rito was smarter than he looked. Guess he was going to have to try a different approach.

Without warning Josh lunged at the Rito, trying to get him in a head lock so he could stun him. But the Rito was faster.

In the blink of an eye Josh went from running at the Rito to pin’d to the ground, his left arm being held to his back by the Rito who also had one of their talons secured around his neck.

“Try that again and it will be the last thing you ever do” the Rito spat.

Josh knew he could easily escape from his hold. Heck he could escape using his Sheikah training alone. But he decided to do what he was told, he had a feeling who this Rito was and if he was right then he might meet the princess soon. All he had to do was wait.

Half an hour later more people showed up. There were six people in total now, not including himself. The Rito, a Goron, a Gerudo, a Zora and two Hylians. Josh was certain of who they were, the champions and princess Zelda.

“Well, well, well looks like you caught the intruder Revali” said the Gerudo who Josh was now certain was Urbosa. Revali just scoffed at the comment.

“Now what do we do with him?” she said, gesturing to Josh.

“I say we kill him” Revali said. “He did come here to kill the princess. And he did try to kill me”.

“I say we lock him in the dungeon” said Urbosa. “And don’t give him any food or water till he speaks about their hideouts location”.

“That is the same thing as torcher Urbosa” said Zelda, at least Josh thought she was Zelda. “We will take him to my father, he will decide what is to be done with him”.

As they talked about what to do with him, Josh was lying on the ground still in Revali’s body lock. Making sure to keep his head looking to the ground. As he lay there he noticed Navi was no longer hidden in his hood. _Where did she disappear off to_.

“We’ll take him to the king and request that he be executed” that sentence turned Josh’s attention back to the conversation.

They were going to have him executed for a crime he didn’t commit. He had to get out of there, and get out fast.

Without warning Revali knocked off his feet, thrown to the side by Josh. The Goron Daruk tried to grab Josh but he was too slow. Josh rolled backwards and jumped to his feet. The first thing he did when he was on his feet was go into a defensive stance, yet he didn’t grab his sword.

But now Josh had a problem. He had five armed champions standing in front of him, as well as Zelda who was holding a royal guards bow. Josh decided that instead of fighting his way out he would try and talk to them, maybe even get them to listen to him about why he was here.

“Look” Josh said, holding his hands out in front of him to show he wasn’t armed. “I just want to talk”.

“And why should we trust you?” asked Zelda with a hint of fear in her voice, Josh guessed she’d never been this close to a threat. “Didn’t you come here to kill me”. There was the answer, fear of death.

“If I had come to assassinate you. You would already be dead” Josh said trying to sound convincing. “Also I didn’t kill the guard at the gate. So that is even more evidence as to my intentions”.

Zelda lowered her bow slightly. Her face showed that she was thinking about what he said. Finally she spoke back. “Tell us what you came to say. I will decide if you are lying or telling the truth”.

“Ok” Josh took a breath to ready himself and pulled back his hood, the reveal of his face made Zelda and Mipha gasp. He explained why he was there and where he came from. He told them of his past and why he looked like he did. And he explained the plan Purah had made and his meeting with their spirits (leaving out his personal talk with Link). When he was finished he waited, seeing all the champions thinking where they stood.

All except Revali that is. During his entire talk Revali didn’t lower his weapon at all. Keeping an arrow pointed at Josh’s face the whole time. That is until Mipha spoke up.

“so, Joshua wasn’t it. Why exactly did you attack Revali in the first place?” she asked. Josh could have sworn he saw Revali’s grip tighten around his bow’s handle.

“Ok so first, I wasn’t actually trying to attack him. I was just going to stun him” Josh said. “Like how I did with the guard at the main gates, which was only because he wouldn’t let me through by the way”.

“Ok with what you’ve told me I can understand your motives” Zelda cut in. “but why not just wait at the gates for us? You said you know what happens so you could have just waited for one of us”.

“The thing is” Josh said as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “that lightning storm didn’t happen in my past. So I’ve already changed the future just with my arrival”.

“I guess that makes sense” Daruk said, scratching his beard in slight confusion. “Is there anything else you need to tell us?”.

“Well I did unearth one of those Sheikah towers for you back on the Great Plateau”.

Zelda practically shrieked at the news. “Your telling me that one of the towers has been on the Great Plateau this whole time and we didn’t even know it” she said in an excited voice. “Well where is it then?”.

“I can show you if you get Revali to stop pointing his bow at me”. Josh said gesturing to Revali who sure enough was still pointing his bow at Josh. “it makes me feel like he’s going to shoot me. then again it probably wouldn't penetrate my armour”. Josh finished. Going deep into thought about the subject. Revali on the other hand took that as a threat.

Revali set his arrow loose, aiming for Josh’s heart. The arrow never made contact. Everyone stood there wide eyed looking at Josh in surprise.

Josh had caught the arrow in mid air, just before it hit his chest. Then Zelda turned to Revali in rage.

“REVALI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!” she yelled. “HE HAS NEWS THAT WE FAIL AND CAME TO HELP. AND YOU TRY AND KILL HIM AFTER HE STATED A FACT!” The scene Josh was witnessing was rather scary.

After Zelda gave Revali a good scolding she turned back to the rest of the group, leaving Revali standing there with a scowl aimed at Josh. it was official, Revali hated him.

“Sorry about that” Zelda apologised. “Revali doesn't really think before he act’s. But now that that’s over we should probably go tell my father about this revelation”.

They started to lead Josh towards the sanctum, asking a guard to go tell the king that his presence was needed in said sanctum.

On their way up the champions were asking Josh random questions that most he didn’t know the answer to. When they got to the entrance to the sanctum they stopped. Zelda said they would enter when the king arrives.

While they waited Josh told them some more about his past and the people he grew up with. While they were talking something was creeping up on them.

“So who is this Riju you’ve been talking about?” asked Urbosa with a sly grin. “And what is your relationship with them”.

Josh knew what she was referring to. “Riju is your sister’s descendant and young chief of the Gerudo tribe. She is also the main reason I have this” he said, handing Urbosa the Gerudo Token. “She gave it to me when I was learning your cultures fighting style. She said it was so I wouldn’t have to train on the beach anymore, and after that we became friends”.

“This is quite the honour to carry” said Urbosa as she held it. The medallion taking on a new shine as she held it up to the sun. “it takes a high level of trust for a voe to earn the right to carry this. As it is there is only one in existence, two now that you bought one from your time. Be sure to look after it, you won’t be getting another one”.

“Don’t worry” Josh said as he put the medallion back in his satchel. “I don’t plan on losing anything else”.

“What do you mean by anything else?” asked Mipha. “Did you lose something important?”.

“No I just lost some of my armour on the way to the Temple” answered Josh as he grabbed out the remaining pieces of the armour. “All that remains are the shin guards and the wrist guard”.

“Robbie and Purah can probably help you remake the rest” Zelda said as she looked over the remaining pieces. “I assume these were based off Robbie's prototypes?”.

“Yep” Josh answered as he put back the armour, then he remembered something else he lost. _Where was Navi?_ “Crap”.

“What’s wrong?” asked Daruk. Just as he said that a faint beep sounded through the air, causing Mipha to jump in surprise and Link to reach for the Master sword strapped to his back.

Josh looked down to see Navi running up to him. “There you are” he exclaimed in relief as he knelt down so she could crawl up his arm. “I thought I lost you” he then grabbed out an apple to give to her.

“Who’s your little friend” asked Urbosa, kneeling down to get a look at the lizard perched on his arm. She then proceeded to give Navi a pat on the head.

“This is my little companion Navi” Josh said holding out what they thought was a lizard. That is until she stretched her wings open.

“Holy Hylia, is that a dragon” Zelda shrieked in excitement as she ran up to get a better look. “How in Hyrule did you find it?”.

“Actually it was more like she found me” he said giving Navi a scratch under the chin. “We met in Hyrule field during the rain storm earlier today. She has been hanging with me since then, I have come to rather enjoy her company in the short time I’ve known her”.

“Aw, that’s sweet” Mipha said as she gave Navi a scratch behind the frill, he assumed that was the equivalent of a scratch behind the ear for dogs.

“How can you tell it’s a she?” asked Daruk, scratching his beard in confusion of how Josh knew Navi was female.

“With the prosthetic's linked to my brain one of the things that came out of that was having my slate linked to my brain as well” Josh explained. “And one of the advantages of that is that I now see everything in a different light”.

“That doesn’t help explain” Revali cut in using a disinterested tone. “Just explain it like a normal person”. Josh sighed to himself, it was obvious Revali didn’t like him.

“To put it simply, I can tell an animal's gender by its body characteristics alone”.

“That’s an odd skill to have” said Urbosa.

“Yeah I know, but that’s not all I can see”.

“What does that mean?” Mipha asked in a weary voice.

“I can literally see how old you all are, As in exact age. I can also read all the different languages of Hyrule with ease”.

“Yeah right” Revali said with a challenging tone. “If you can really do all that then who is the oldest out of us champions?”.

“Actually I probably shouldn’t answer that. It’s not polite to talk about people’s age, and definitely not when they are in the room. Besides the answer will surprise anyone who doesn’t know, and I guess you are that person”. Link nodded to Josh’s inquiry with a smirk on his face. Revali was about to talk back when the sanctum doors opened.

“The king is ready to see you” said the guard that opened the doors. Josh let Navi crawl onto his shoulder, then taking a breath to prepare himself he followed the champions and Zelda into the sanctum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have decided to scrap this story and restart because it wasn't working out like I wanted. I am currently I the process of writing it and I will be using some of my original ideas. It will still follow the same Plot but things such as the main characters will have their origins changed. there is still going to be one more chapter to this fic but after that I have nothing else written.  
> that being said I hope you enjoyed and sorry that this one won't be finished


	9. The Trail

The sanctum was huge. That was the first thing that came to mind when Josh entered said sanctum.

Huge pillars with banners hanging off them lined the room, creating a ring around the assembly area. On either side of the sanctum was a staircase, both leading up two the platform where the thrones stood. Above the thrones was a massive golden triforce symbol, music notes engraved into a disc that surrounded it. Two more staircases ran up from behind the thrones and onto a balcony that eventually shifted into a corridor, where it went Josh didn’t know.

“Welcome champions” boomed a powerful voice. The King stood from his throne, the light shining from the windows behind the golden triforce casting a holy glow around the King.

Zelda moved to stand in the centre of the triforce engraving in the centre of the room. “Father, we come before you because we have news of Ganon’s arrival”.

The King sat back down on his throne before he spoke again. “And what is this news that you have?”. Next to the throne the adviser Impa stood holding her eightfold long blade out in front of her, the blades tip resting on the ground but ready to be used at any moment.

Zelda motioned for Josh to step forward. “Joshua here shall tell you the news he is here to deliver”. Upon leaving the champions sides Josh noticed Impa was eyeing him with a fierce stare.

“You highness” Josh spoke, being sure to kneel down in the presence of the king. “I bring news about what is to come when the Calamity arrives and a plan to prevent it”.

The King regarded the boy that his daughter had brought before him. “And what news could you possibly bring that we don’t already know?”. He spoke with a stern voice.

“Ganon’s arrival, I know when he is going to arrive”.

“And how could you possibly know that?”.

“This won’t make any sense to you, but I came from over one hundred years in the future to deliver this message. Ganon is going to arrive on your daughter’s next birthday and in the time I come from he wins, he turns the divine beasts and guardians against you and he kills all the champions. And princess Zelda”.

The king sat there, then he motioned for Josh to continue. Josh explained who he was and how he got here, he told the king of what Ganon does to Hyrule and how Purah had the plans to prevent it. The king then asked about Josh’s past, to this Josh told him about his time on Eventide and his training with Impa. (he left out the part of his prosthetic because he didn’t want to sound to crazy).

After a couple of minutes Josh had finished. the king stared down at the boy, studying Josh for something only he knew. Impa retained her fierce glare and the champions stood to the side waiting. When the king was satisfied with his thoughts he spoke again. This time to Impa.

“Have this spy locked away,” the king decreed. “And be sure to remove all that armour he’s wearing, it won’t serve him well in prison”.

As soon as the king said this Impa started walking down the staircase that led to the main level, sword ready encase he fought back. As this was happening Zelda ran to the centre of the room to talk with her father.

“Father what are you doing!?” she yelled. “He is only trying to help us!”.

“He wears the colours of the Yiga and is here because he can “help us”, this boy is a spy and it couldn’t be more obvious”.

“If he is a spy then how does he look like Link”.

“Yiga are masters of disguise Zelda” the king said with a stern voice. “They can look and sound like any of the different races and you should know this”.

“Then what about the ancient technology that he uses” Zelda fired back.

“He uses Sheikah tech?” the king said in confusion.

As soon as the king said this a loud CLANG rang through the quiet sanctum. Imap had just ripped Josh’s sword off his back and threw it to the side, she then proceeded put some steel cuffs on Josh’s wrists and started to push him towards the door. Josh not knowing what to do just did what he was told.

He looked over to the champions for help, but they all stood there with a solemn look on their faces. all except Revali that is, he just stood there with a smirk on his face. Then the king spoke up.

“Hold on Impa” he ordered. I have something to ask him”.

Impa pushed Josh back to the centre of the room then forced him to his knees. She then took a step back, far enough so she wasn’t in the way, but close enough to stop him if he broke out of his restraints.

The king leaned forward slightly before talking. “Is it true that you carry ancient Sheikah technology with you?”.

To answer the question Josh simply nodded. The king leaned back in his throne and spoke.

“If you are who you say you are then you must prove it” the king decreed. “You say that you trained in the ways of the Sheiken martial arts yes. I suggest a trial by combat” this made Josh worried. Everyone else was shocked with that sentence. Before anyone could speak up the king continued. “You will be put to the test against Link, you and him will fight with real weapons and if you win you will be taken for your word. But if you lose then Link will have the rights to kill you”.

The room was silent. The king had just decreed that someone be put through trial by combat and that was incredibly rare, and to have one that could result in death was even more so. Finally someone spoke up, but this time it was Impa.

“If I may Rhoam” she said. “I would like to be the one to fight him” this made Zelda turn to her in fury. “If I was the one to train him in martial arts then I should be the one to test him. I will know if he fights like a sheikah”.

“Very well” king Rhoam replied. “The trial shall take place at sunrise tomorrow. It shall be fought to a standstill and the winner shall have different prizes. If Joshua wins then he shall be taken for his word and help us prevent the news he brings. But if Impa wins then she shall decide what is to become of you, whether that be death or trust is up to her. Till then you will remain under the watchful eyes of the champions”.

With that the king stood from his throne and walked out of the sanctum using a door on the left side of the room, Zelda then proceeded to chase after him. Leaving the champions, Impa and Josh standing in the centre of the sanctum.

“Well that went swell” said Urbosa in a sarcastic voice.

“I’m sorry about this Joshua” said Mipha. “But we don’t have much of a say in this”.

“Yeah” Daruk spoke up. “We don’t have much political power when it comes to matters that don’t involve our races”.

“Well she does” Revali cut in gesturing to Impa who was undoing Josh’s cuffs. “You are his adviser after all and the leader of the Sheikah tribe”.

“I didn’t interfere because I didn’t have a reason to” Impa said. “And to be honest I don’t believe him”.

“I’m starting to see why you lost” Josh said as he walked over to grab his sword. As he was about to grab it Impa ran up and snatched it. “Hey?”.

“You don’t get to hold any weapons till tomorrow” she said. “Then I will see if you really trained like a Sheikah” she then proceeded to leave sanctum.

Josh then turned to the champions. “I’m stuffed aren’t I?” they all nodded in sink.

**

The sun had yet to rise the next day and yet the Castle was alive. The chefs were in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the maids and guards, scholars and scientists were walking over to the testing grounds or library and the guards from the night post were heading for their chambers for some much needed rest. And while all this was happening a lone figure stood at the training grounds.

Josh stood alone in the training grounds, taking in the view of the sun as it started to rise above Hyrule. He stood there thinking that this might be the only sunrise in Hyrule that he would ever get to witness. He then looked over to the dragon snoozing on his shoulder.

“Beautiful view isn’t it” he said to his friend. “Then again you’ve probably seen it plenty of times, haven’t you Navi”. Navi was too busy sleeping to answer.

Josh sighed to himself and sat himself down against the exterior wall of the castle and started to think. What would have happened if he had just waited in Castle town for the champions to walk through. Surely that would have not resulted in his current situation.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked to his right to see Link walking up to him.

“What are you doing out here?” Link asked in a rasped voice, a clear sign that it wasn’t used often.

“I don’t exactly sleep anymore” Josh replied. “to be honest I haven’t needed to sleep for years”. Link simply nodded to Josh’s answer and proceeded to walk out to the middle of the training grounds, unsheathing the master sword for his morning practice.

He sat there for a few hours and just watched his great great uncle practice. Josh without realising it started to analyse Link’s fighting style, studying his foot placement and defence positions. He was so caught in his analysis that he didn’t notice a certain crimson Zora princess walking up to him.

“Hello Joshua” said Mipha. Her talking made Josh literally jump in surprise, he hadn’t realised she was here.

“By the goddess Nayru you scared me” Josh exclaimed with a slight chuckle. “And please just call me Josh your highness” he finished kneeling in respect.

“Well then Josh, you may call me Mipha” she said with a slight giggle. “And please don’t kneel down, I’m not Hylian royalty so you don’t need to”.

“Actually I do” Josh said as he stood up. “I took an oath to the Zora royal family during my time training with them, I don’t serve the Hylian royal family and am not required to since I wasn’t born into their kingdom. I’m just doing as they say out of respect”.

“I guess that makes sense” she said in slight confusion. “But back to the point at hand. Would you mind if I asked you some questions? There about what is to come”.

“You don’t have to ask for I serve your family and therefore I am yours to command. And I might as well get some facts out of the way while there’s still a chance”.

“Thank you. Please, walk with me” she said, gesturing for Josh to follow. “I would like to talk without the possible snoop”.

Josh looked to where Link stood as he practised. He guessed that was the reason she wanted to talk in private. “Ok, you lead the way”.

They walked down towards the dining hall. As they walked Mipha asked Josh about what happened to the Zora kingdom and how they were coping, Josh answered as best he could. Then Mipha asked a rather unusual question. But it wasn’t just the question that was strange but her reaction to his answer was to.

“What ever happens to my trident in the future?”.

Josh looked at her in confusion, why was she asking about her trident of all things. Then he remembered that the lightscale trident was a birth gift for her, so it held some meaning in her heart.

“Your father king Dorephan has it mounted on a statue of you as a memorial, under it sits the armour you made for Link”.

Mipha froze in her tracks. Josh had taken a few extra steps before noticing she had stopped. When he turned around to see what was wrong he saw that Mipha was deeply embarrassed. Her face was almost the same shade of red as the rest of her scales.

“Did I say something wrong?” Josh asked.

“I haven’t made Link any armour yet” she said in a high pitched voice. “I don’t even have his measurements”.

Aw crap Josh thought. I shouldn’t have told her about that. Josh started panicking.

“I’m sorry” Josh apologised to Mipha. “I shouldn't have spoken about it. You were meant to decide in your own time and I Just- ah I’ve messed up”.

“N-no it’s fine Josh” Mipha said in a rush to cut Josh off from his panicking. “It’s alright. It’s nice to know that I went through with my plan. May I ask, did I ever get a chance to offer it to him?”.

Josh took a sigh of relief, then he realised that he had bad news. “I’m afraid not. Ganon rose before you had the chance. At least that is what your brother told me”.

Mipha sighed silently to herself. “Thank you for telling me. At least I know that I can make the armour”.

“Your welcome I guess”. Josh said in slight confusion. He then grabbed out his Sheikah slate to check the time. “Well I guess I should get back to the training grounds, my trial starts in ten minutes” he then proceeded to hand Mipha his slate. “If I do fail and am imprisoned then could you or one of the other champions please give this to doctor Purah?”.

“Why?” asked Mipha with worry in her voice. “She and Zelda already have their own slates”.

“There are plans on my slate for modifications to the guardians that will prevent them from getting corrupted by Ganon” Josh explained. “And there are also some weapons designs of mine that Robbie should be able to build, they can be used to combat the guardians that are hidden in the pillars beneath the Castle”.

“OK consider it done” after she said this Josh gave a quick bow and started to walk back out to the training grounds, leaving Mipha to finish her walk to the dining hall to meet with the rest of the champions.

**

When Josh made it back out to the training grounds Impa was already there waiting, Link sitting over to the side cleaning off the master sword.

“I thought you were meant to be with the champions” Impa said with a fierce tone.

“Don’t worry I didn’t kill anyone” Josh said as he walked over to sit with Link. “I just came from a talk with Mipha” Josh got a quick glance from Link after he said that.

“Hm, fine but if you are lying then I will see to it that you are sent to labour at the death mountain excavation sites”.

“Yeah that's fair” he said as he sat down and started to put on the remaining pieces of his ancient armour. “By the way, when will I get my sword back?”.

“You can get it back when the king arrives for your trial”. Just as she said this the King walked through the doors to the grounds, Zelda and the rest of the champions following close behind. Link shot to his feet with the king's arrival while Josh got up slowly and set Navi on the wall so she would be out of harm's way.

The king motioned for Link to follow and started his way to the staircase that led up to the balcony. Josh quickly grabbed his arm to get Link’s attention. “Would you mind looking after this?” Josh asked handing Link his satchel, Link took the satchel and nodded. Josh said his thanks then went to join Impa on the field for his trial, hearing one last beep from Navi from where she was perched on the castle wall.

The king walked up to the balcony that he had stood on for the champions duel the other day. “Welcome everyone” he said in a booming voice to address those who came to watch. “We are here this morning for a trial by combat”.

“This boy” the king said, waving his hand in Josh’s direction, the feeling of many of the castle workers eyes on him made Josh noticeably stiffen. “Says he has news of Ganon's arrival. But to deliver this news he says he hes travelled over one hundred years back in time”  
When the king said that Josh could hear some of the guard and scholars that were there laughing.

“But the champions and my daughter defend him so he is being put to this trial. He says he was trained by Impa so he will face her. The rules are simple. if he wins then he will be taken for his word, But if Impa wins then she will decide his fate”.

The king looked down at the two, Josh standing in the ring to one side and Impa on the other. “You shall carry two weapons each, one main and one secondery”. When he said this Josh and Impa made their way over to the weapons rack that had been brought out for that very purpose. Impa passed Josh his eightfold blade before grabbing a simple broadsword. Josh sheathed his sword on his back to be his secondary weapon and grabbed the most unlikely of weapons, a length of old chain with a grappled tip. His favourite weapon.

They walked back to their sides of the ring and took a defensive stance. Impa holding her long sword out in front of her with two hands while Josh started spinning the chain at his side.

“Ready!” the king yelled, both Josh and Impa nodding in reply. “Fight!”.

Impa went straight into offensive, charging at Josh with speed not many people could match.  
Lucky Josh was one of those people. As she swung for his chest he jumped into the air and used the sword as a step, the extra height allowing Josh to jump clear above her. As soon as he landed he swung his chain at her back, he missed by an inch. Impa rolled out of the way and took a defensive position.

Josh took the offensive this time and started spinning the chain faster at his side as he slowly advanced. When he got within range he let the chain fly, the grapple flying at Impa with ridiculous speed. Impa intercepted the chain with her sword causing the grapple to wrap around the blade, she then proceeded to yank the chain with all her strength. The sudden force of her pull made Josh lose his grip on the rest of the chain and he was pulled to the ground.

When Josh came to his senses he saw Impa charging at him ready to strike at his back. Josh rolled to the side at the last second and jumped to his feet, then proceeded to draw his sword. Impa lunged at him again and again, sparks flying as their swords collided. They fought with skills only the Sheikah knew, dodging and blocking every strike. Then Josh’s sword broke.

Impa delivered a powerful strike aimed for his chest, Josh intercepted it with a cost. Shards of steel flew through the air as Josh’s eightfold blade shattered. Josh felt as many of the shards cut through his tunic and sliced his stomach. Josh kicked Impa in the gut which pushed her back, he then looked down to see the damage.

His tunic was shredded by the steel fragments. He could see red strips through the tears where the metal cut his skin. And he felt the pain of having his skin cut open. But by some crazy luck there was no serious damage and no metal embedded in him. He didn’t understand how that was possible with his weak skin

Josh looked up just in time to see Impa swing her sword at him. He raised his arms to defend himself. The ancient metal armour took no damage, But the force of the blow made Josh fly backwards and into the castle wall.

Josh recovered quickly and got back to his feet. But he now had a major problem, he had no weapon. Well this is just great he thought. Looks like I’m going to use my fists, He didn’t want to use his ancient whip for it was too dangerous. Josh got into a standard defence position and waited for Impa’s next move. They stood there for what felt like hours when in reality it was only seconds. Finally Impa made her move.

She charged at Josh, this time aiming for his head. Josh stood there and waited, watching as she approached. At the last second he ducked and rolled to the side, dodging the attack and getting out of range of another. When Josh got back to his feet he trusted his prosthetic arm out in the direction of where the chain lay.

A glowing red tendril of light shot from Josh’s palm and flew to the chain. The tendril connected with the chain and flashed, as it did so the chain was surrounded by a red glow of the same shade. Josh then proceeded to pull the glowing length causing the chain to fly through the air and strait into his hands. In seconds Josh went from being disarmed to holding the chain between both his hands.

Everyone was silent, Impa stood where she was with wide eyes. The king was the first one to come to his senses.The king stood from his throne and spoke. “This trial has ended!”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it for An Unexpected Adventure. I've got the rewrite in the works as we speak and I should have the prologue up in the next fortnight. bye.


End file.
